


Bad as New

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-03
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: # 13 of the Sunshine Files finds Brian trying to do a good deed that leads to some bad results.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This edition of the Sunshine Files follows "Then Comes Brian".  


* * *

Brian was tossing and turning, having a horrible nightmare. So many blonds, so little time. He couldn’t help them. Brian’s arms flailed, searching for Justin. Blood, there was blood. An ever widening pool of blood. Justin, Justin...

"JUSTIN!" Brian sat up with a start. He was sweating profusely, shaking the whole bed as he shivered under the sheet. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t breathe.

"Brian! It was only a dream. You’re all right. I’m here, I’m here." Justin hung onto his lover, trying to comfort Brian. It was some time before Justin could get Brian to loosen his grip and then he could go for a cool cloth to wipe the sweat off of Brian. Brian held onto Justin as if he were his lifeline. Justin was Brian’s lifeline.

"I need a fucking cigarette."

"You haven’t had a smoke in over a year."

"Justin, I can have a fucking cigarette if I want to. You can’t stop me."

"Don’t want to stop you. I just want to know why. What was the nightmare about?" 

Justin rearranged the pillows so they could sit up. Brian fumbled around in the bedside table looking for a pack of cigarettes. Brian's hands were still shaking, as he was trying to light up. Justin snatched the cigarette out of Brian’s fingers and lit it for him.

"It’s stale," Justin commented as he handed the old cigarette over to his trembling husband.

"I don’t care. I need it."

"Okay." Then after a time, Justin ventured. "Can you tell me about it?"

"Bad dream."

"I figured. The prom again?"

"Sort of and something more." Brian inhaled the harsh smoke.

"What?"

"Jason Kemp and Hunter."

"They were in your dream?"

"Yeah, and you. There was blood, so much blood."

"Brian, why after all this time? You haven’t had a bad dream like that in years. What   
could have possibly brought this on?"

"Not sure." Brian had a vague idea of what triggered the dream. He wanted to confide in Justin but he didn't think Justin would be too pleased when he heard it. In the dim light of the sunrise, Justin could tell that Brian was hiding something.

"Brian..." Justin said in that tone that told Brian Justin was onto him.

"Fuck! Why do you know me better than I know myself?"

"For the same reasons that you know me better than I know myself. That’s the way it’s supposed to be. Now spill, Kinney."

"Okay, but if I start talking, you have to promise me not to say a word until after I’m done. I’m serious Justin. I don’t think I can do this if you question me. You have to trust me here." Hazel eyes pleaded to blue.

"I promise," Justin whispered. Brian snubbed out the cigarette then nestled down into the mattress. He maneuvered Justin onto his chest so that he could feel Justin’s warmth but not look into his eyes as he spoke.

"Okay, here goes. I’ve been spending a lot of time at Kinnetik. We’ve gotten a few more high profile accounts and Cynthia wanted me to do my thing. You know what I mean."  
Justin nodded on Brian’s chest. Sometimes Cynthia just wanted Brian to stand there and look menacing while she made a pitch to a difficult client. It was a good cop, bad cop thing, a bit clichéd but it worked. Some of Brian’s long term clients even welcomed dealing with the arrogant ‘asshole’ for old times sake. Moreover the deal was made even before Brian sauntered into the room. But it was a game he was more than willing to play.

"We started working on The Rage PR, so I really have to spend time there. Oh, by the way, Kinnetik took your suggestion. It turns out that many of the employees have kids, so we turned part of the break room into a nursery. It’s perfect because the refrigerator and sink are in there and the restrooms are close by. We’ve hired two certified baby-sitters for each branch. It works out perfectly."

Justin gave Brian a little squeeze, pleased that his suggestion had panned out.

"I was coming back from the diner one day. You know, through that one alley near the bathhouse when I heard a noise. At first I thought I was going to get mugged. Then I saw this skinny blond boy. Shit, he couldn’t have been more than sixteen. He was dirty and had a runny nose. He wanted to blow me for ten bucks. God, Justin, he looked like Jason Kemp, Hunter and you all rolled into one."

Justin wanted to scream at Brian. How could he think that he’d ever whore himself out? Brian sensed Justin’s anger.

"I know you would have never done something like that but think about it. What if Craig had thrown you out when you were younger or if you hadn’t met me, and some fucker raped you? Things might have turned out different. Not that me being your first was any great prize but I did try to keep you safe."

Justin remained tense until he worked it out in his head. It was true; Brian did try to keep Justin safe. Justin had taken a stupid chance. If anyone else had found him that night, it could have ended very differently. Brian stayed quiet until he felt Justin relax then he went on with his story.

"I wasn’t going to let the kid blow me but I just couldn’t leave him there. I was only going to give him some money. He watched me take out a couple of twenties and began to drop his pants. He thought I wanted to fuck him, so I dragged him to the bathhouse. I know the owner. And before you say it, yes, he was an old trick and that was way before I met you. But it doesn’t hurt to network. So I gave the kid some money and made him and Terrence, that’s the owner, a proposal of my own. I made Terry offer him a job and arranged for him to sleep in one of the rooms upstairs. I helped find a room that was habitable. I told Frank, that’s the kid, that I’d match whatever Terry paid him if he kept off the street and worked there. The kid thought I was crazy. So did Terry. But I sold them. I didn’t think the kid would stick it out. I figured he’d take the money and run, or it would go up his nose or in his veins. But I've checked up on him. The bathhouse never looked better. The place sparkles and doesn’t smell half bad. Terry said business has improved and the kid is taking in tips and not for blowjobs, just for handing out towels and condoms."

Brian felt Justin smile against his chest. "Rage saved the day," Justin whispered.

"No, he didn’t. I’m not sure I did the kid any favors. Some asshole saw me giving him the money I said I would and thought the kid was hustling. After I left the guy nearly beat the shit out of Frank because the trick wouldn’t take no for an answer. Thank the gods, he was near the diner; Debbie scared the john off. She tried to bring Frank inside but he ran off. He finally showed up at the bathhouse. Terry patched him up. But the kid won’t talk to me. Terry told me all about it. Justin, I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I don’t know if I did a good thing or made it worse for Frank. Anyway I think that's what caused the nightmare."

Brian let out a long sigh.

"Can I talk now?" Justin asked softly.

"Yeah."

"I think you are a beautiful, sweet, kind and caring man. What you did took guts and maybe one day Frank will realize that. But you remember how stubborn teenaged boys can be. I was stubborn and stupid at times. And look at Hunter, yeah, he turned things around but he had a lot of people helping. And Jason, maybe if he had met someone like you he’d be alive. Brian you can’t save the world, but what you did may have saved that boy."

"But I want to do more. What good is having all of this fucking money if I can’t do anything good with it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You do a lot of good with your money. You support the Vic Grassi House and The Farm. Only God and Ted know of all your other charitable contributions. Brian, you do more than all of us put together."

"But is it enough?"

"I don’t know."

"Can we ask someone?"

"Brian, who do you suggest we ask? How do you ask? What are you going to do, go up to the first underage hustler you meet and say, excuse me, how can I make your life better? See, I’m Brian Kinney, aka Rage, and I want to do something with my money."

"Justin, your sarcasm is not appreciated."

"But do you get my point?"

"Yes, dickhead, I get your point. No walking up to total strangers and underage hustlers. With my luck someone will recognize me. Can you imagine the rumors that would, would..." Brian fell silent as an idea suddenly came to him like one of his pitches.

"Would what? What, Bri?"

"Justin, we know an underage hustler."

"We do?"

"Yeah, we do or did. Now he’s all grown up and with a master's in Social Work."

"You are not suggesting..."

"Yes, I am. Think about it. Who better than Hunter to ask?"

"But Brian, why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? Why go all through this? Is it just to find out what charities to support or do   
you have something else in mind?"

"Maybe. Now hear me out. What if I can make part of the bathhouse into an outreach center? Hustlers hang out there all the time looking to pick up tricks before they go in. Terry doesn’t give a shit just as long as the business is transacted before they go into the building. He could be arrested for pandering if money changed hands inside the building. Yeah, he cards the kids that look young but anyone can get fake ID. Hunter would be perfect to run the place, give the kids some counseling and make sure they’ve been tested. Maybe link to the local high school or set up tutoring for GED’s. We can put in computers and..."

"Calm down, Brian! You’ve started up a program before you’ve even found out if it can be done, before asking Terry and before asking Hunter. You don’t have to sell me. But there’s a hell of a lot of people you will have to sell including the city of Pittsburgh."

Brian tried to stop his racing heart; he struggled to regain control. But it happened every time he knew he had a winning pitch, the old adrenalin rush. But this time the campaign wasn’t for a pair of underwear or some libido pill. This campaign was for life.

"Okay, okay. I’m calm, I’m calm. I’ll call Hunter in the morning. Let me pitch it to him first. If he thinks it’s a good idea then we take it from there."

"Brian, it is the morning."

"Shit. Do you hear the Squirt?"

"Yeah, she’s talking to one of her stuffed frogs."

"You know I could kill my brother for giving her those."

"They’re cute, Brian."

"No, they’re frogs. And he delights in reminding me about them."

"Big baby."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"I’ll show you who’s a big baby." Brian pounced and began to tickle Justin until he begged for mercy. Just then Briana decided she had had enough of talking to her frogs and wanted to join in all the fun she heard her daddies having.

"Dada," her little voiced cried out. Brian stopped in mid tickle to retrieve their daughter.   
After a quick change of Bree’s diaper and into a fresh sleeper, father and daughter rejoined Justin in their big bed.

"Dada, dada, dada!" Bree called out as she saw Justin.

"Come here, baby." Justin beamed as Brian placed Briana into Justin’s arms. Brian gently pounced, kissing and tickling the two most important blonds in his life.

After a while the three lay exhausted and softly giggling. Then Brian heard the soft rumblings of Justin’s stomach.

"Hungry?"

"I could eat."

"You hungry too, Squirt?"

"Ba!"

"Okay, ‘ba’ it is." Brian said as he climbed out of bed, naked. Justin still holding Bree, noticed Brian's state of undress.

"Bri, one of these days you will have to wear clothes around the Squirt."

"Justin, it’s August, it’s hot. I like being naked. Besides, she doesn’t care."

"I like you being naked too but when she’s seventeen and her boyfriends come around to pick her up for a date, trust me, Bri, Bree will care."

"Well, when she’s seventeen and has boyfriends, I promise to put on some clothes. For now, I prefer to be comfortable in my own home. Let's go make breakfast."

"Yes, Brian. But I’ll do the cooking. Don’t want your naked ass to get singed."

"Fine, Bree and I will have our juice, won’t we?" Brian stated as he took his daughter from Justin and carried her into the kitchen, still naked.

"Ba!" Briana agreed. Justin laughed, shook his head and followed them down the hall to the kitchen.

Once breakfast was over, Brian decided to place his call to Hunter at the Farm. He wondered if he would be able to get Hunter to agree to his plan. He dialed Hunter's cell.

"Hello," Hunter answered after a couple of rings. He sounded like he was out of breath.

"How's the new Master of Social Work?" Brian asked with a smirk.

"I see that look on your face, Kinney," Hunter laughed. "There's no such thing as Master of Social Work."

"What should I call you, oh exalted one?"

Hunter giggled. There were some perks to having his degree. Having Brian Kinney call him 'oh, exalted one', was not the least of them. "I have a master's in Social Work," Hunter said slowly.

"I see there's a very fine distinction there."

"What do you want, Brian, other than to tease me?"

"I might have a use for your newly acquired credentials."

"What … what are you talking about?"

"Are you busy?"

"You mean other than shoveling some shit in the barn?" Hunter laughed.

"Well, if you accept my invitation, please shower and scrub up really well."

"What invitation?"

"For you to come to dinner tonight. Can you?"

"I … I guess so. What is this all about?" Hunter asked bewildered. Brian had never asked him to dinner, especially not alone.

"If you come to dinner, I promise to explain, you get a delicious meal and you can play with the Squirt for half an hour."

"That sounds like an offer that is impossible to refuse," Hunter laughed.

"Then we'll see you around six?"

"Sure, I'll be there," Hunter said. He closed his phone, looked at it with a shake of his head and then went back to cleaning out the stall.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter arrived at the cottage promptly at six. He figured that if Brian Kinney called it would be best to be punctual. He pulled up in front, got out of his truck and strolled up the path. It was late August, still hot but with a slight breeze that took the edge off. The shrubs and flowers in the garden were all in full bloom. Hunter smiled to himself at the thought of Brian Kinney, home owner and gardener. Hunter knew that Brian took pride in his home. And while Brian did have a professional landscaper come over monthly to keep things neat, Brian, Justin and Gus had gotten into the habit over this summer of doing a little of the gardening themselves. Brian called it ‘therapy’. Justin called it ‘puttering’. Gus called it ‘silly’ but went along with it because he enjoyed the time he spent with his father.

Hunter knocked on the front door.

"Hey, Hunter, right on time. We’re in the porch." Brian opened the door with his warm greeting for Hunter. "Want a beer?"

Hunter shook his head, no. He really did want the beer but he took his anti-viral medications faithfully and they didn’t mix well with alcohol. Hunter opted for bottled water.

"Justin’s been grilling up a storm, so I hope you came with an appetite," Brian commented as his led the boy to the porch.

"Been shoveling manure all day, I’m hungry. I could eat a cow," Hunter laughed.

"Then cow it is," Brian answered with a chuckle.

Justin was finishing grilling steaks and chicken for their meal. Salad and sweet corn on the cob were on the table. Briana was sitting in her high chair waiting for Brian to feed her. Justin served Hunter then made up a plate for Brian. Brian was busy cutting up chicken into tiny baby sized pieces for Bree and had a small bowl of mashed peas cooling for her. Brian also had a ‘sippy’ cup prepared for Bree. She didn’t quite have the hang of it so it only held a sip or two of milk but Brian beamed with pride at every valiant attempt Briana took.

Hunter watched Brian feed his daughter with fascination. Who knew that Brian fucking Kinney could ever grow up enough to care so thoroughly for a baby? Justin spied Hunter staring at his spouse and daughter. He knew what Hunter was thinking.

"Next year he’s putting in a spice garden," Justin remarked, matter-of-factly at the blissful domestic picture Brian presented. Hunter giggled as Brian arched a brow then snorted. They continued to eat dinner with little fanfare.

After dinner, the three men cleaned up. Justin took Briana to get changed, leaving Hunter and Brian alone to talk.

"You’re probably wondering why I called you here tonight."

"I am a little curious. I didn’t think it was only to feed me. Claire’s been doing a good job of that."

"I bet she is. You look great, Hunter. How have you been feeling?"

"I’m good. My T-cells are right where they’re supposed to be and my viral load is practically non-existent."

"You playing safe with Nick?"

"Yeah, very safe. He spends a lot of time in school and in the hospital so we’re not fucking like bunnies; we don’t have that much time. But when we do, yeah, we’re safe."

"Good boy." There was an awkward silence so Hunter pushed a little.

"Can we walk down to the stream? I want to see if you’ve retained your rock skipping skills." Hunter got up and walked toward the back of the porch.

"Sure," Brian said as he followed. When they got to the edge of the stream, Hunter picked up a few stones and began to skip them across the surface. He handed a few to Brian and after a couple of false starts, Brian skipped a few too. 

"You remembered," Hunter remarked.

"Had a good teacher," Brian said quietly with a far away look in his eye.

"Brian, what’s wrong?" Brian leaned on the big rock and began to tell Hunter about Frank. He told Hunter of how helpless he felt and his fear of making things worse for Frank. He didn’t mention the nightmare but Hunter could tell how deeply the events had affected Brian. They both sat, leaning against the rock in silence for some time.

"Hunter, I’d like to do something, I mean really do something worthwhile. But I’m not sure how to go about it or even if it would make a difference," Brian sighed. He was doing a lousy job of relaying his thoughts.

"Tell me what you have in mind and let me be the judge of whether it’s feasible or not." Hunter wanted Brian to get to the point but realized Brian had to do it in his own way

"You know the bathhouse off of Liberty?"

"You mean Terry’s?"

"Yeah. Did you ever, um...?"

 

"A few times, but the cops hung out there too much. It was easier in a hustler bar or on the street. I thought Terry’d be retired by now."

"Nah, business is way too good. And now that the kid’s got it all cleaned up, he's attracting a classier clientele."

"So, what about it? You want to shut it down or something?"

"No, I was thinking about some sort of clinic or counseling center inside. Well, not inside but around the back. The building has a back entrance. It looks like when the bathhouse was built it was really a high-priced gym. The gymnasium part is still there but Terry uses it for storage. I don’t think he knows what’s in it. I was able to get a copy of the original plans for the building. It probably was a men’s club in the fifties, with a gym, pool, sauna, massage rooms and small apartments for traveling businessmen. I guess over the years when we took over that part of town, it became a bathhouse. I was thinking that we could rent the space, clean it up and make it into a counseling center for runaways and hustlers. Kids like you used to be, scared, lonely, nowhere to go and we can get them tested. Maybe even get tutoring for them, job counseling. That sort of thing."

Hunter let some of what Brian mentioned settle in then it dawned on him.

"What do you mean, WE?"

"I mean, you and me. Actually, you. I’d put up the money. You’d run the place."

"Me? You want me to run a clinic? What about the Farm? I love it there. I can really do something good there!"

"I know that but that’s only three months out of the year. What about the other nine months? You going to sit around watching the grass grow? Hunter, who better than an ex-kid hustler to offer counseling? You still look like a kid, not much older than Frank. And you of all people know what’s at stake. Hunter, you have Ben as a mentor. He knows what you’re going through. He’s always been there for you. Those kids don’t have anyone. If Ben and Michael didn’t pull you off the street, where would you be now?"

"Probably dead," Hunter whispered but without hesitation. Brian put his arm around the ex-littlest hustler.

"Then help me do this. What good is all my fucking money if I can’t do anything significant with it?"

"Brian, you do a lot of good with your money." Sensing there was a little more to it, Hunter pushed Brian just a bit more. "Brian, what’s the real reason? Some hustler trying to blow you isn’t news. A lot of guys want to blow you; a lot of guys would pay you to let them."

"I had a...that kid, he...shit. Frank. He reminds me of you and Justin and..."

"Jason Kemp?"

"Yeah. Fuck, Hunter. If it wasn’t for Debbie, no one would have even known Jason Kemp’s name. If it wasn’t for you, the truth would have never come out about his murder." Brian shot up and began to pace, startling Hunter into getting up. "I don’t know why but I have to try to do something."

"Okay! Okay, Brian. Let me think about it. The summer’s almost over and you’re right, I have no idea what to do with myself when we close up for the season. I wanted to do something to help kids like me, to make sure they knew they weren’t alone, that someone cared. Maybe this is why I went through all that shit and lived to talk about it. But Brian, I can’t do this all by myself. And I’m sure there are rules and state and city regulations. All the money in the world won’t help if I can’t get through the red tape."

"Then enlist Bobby. He’s one hell of a lawyer and he’s the legal eagle behind the Farm. He’ll know what to do. I still have some pull at the mayor’s office. I can help there. But I don’t want my name in this. Shit, there’s already rumors on Liberty that I’ve been seen going into Terry’s. Justin’s behind me on this but he doesn’t need to hear any shit and neither does Gus. I want to keep my part of this as quiet as possible."

"Okay, we’ll be discreet; a need to know basis. But you may eventually have to tell the family. You may not have any choice."

"I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it. For now, I just sign the checks. So, do we have a deal?" Brian stuck his hand out to Hunter to seal the deal with a handshake.

"Yeah," Hunter said while grasping Brian’s hand, "we have a deal." Hunter smiled at Brian. 

Just then a frog leapt out from behind the rock.

"Friend of yours?" Hunter nodded toward the frog.

Brian caught a glimpse of the plump green frog inching his way toward them. "Is that the baby I hear? I think it’s time we went back to the house." Brian quickly turned and sprinted back to the cottage. Hunter laughed then broke into a run to keep up with the long legged Brian.

Safely inside the house and cuddling Bree against his chest, Brian started to relax. Hunter watched Brian with his daughter and couldn't believe how the man had changed from the incredibly hot, sexy, arrogant man that he had first met. Brian was all those things still, but now he was so much more. Hunter shook his head.

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Brian asked.

"You look so peaceful, so happy when you hold Bree," Hunter said.

"I am."

Hunter smiled. "I love babies. Can I hold her?"

"Sure," Brian said as he passed Bree to Hunter. "It's almost her bedtime so she may start to doze off."

"That's okay. They're best when they're quiet."

Justin snorted as he brought in some coffee and cookies for them all. "Everybody loves the quiet moments."

"I … I wish someday…" Hunter shook his head and tickled Bree's chin.

"You want one of your own?" Justin asked.

"I wish that was possible."

"It is."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked. "You know I'm positive. I'm not going to pass that on to a child."

"I'm not saying you should, but you do have a partner too. If you and Nick make the decision to have a child, Nick can father the baby."

"Yeah, but then it would be Nick's child," Hunter said with a frown.

"The baby would be yours too. You would need to do all the paperwork in case you ever, you know, broke up or anything."

"Did you and Brian do that?" Hunter wanted to know.

"Of course we did," Justin explained. "Gay couples have to be very careful. You never know what could happen."

"I think Bree's asleep," Hunter whispered as he stared at the little bundle in his arms. 

Brian got up and took the baby. "I'll put her down." He disappeared with his daughter.

"Patrick's getting so big. He's not a baby anymore," Hunter observed as he fixed his coffee.

"I know," Justin agreed. "They grow up so fast." He sipped his coffee and munched on a cookie. Hunter remained silent. "You know," Justin said. "If you're worried about a baby being more Nick's than yours, I don’t think you have to worry."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked not sure why Justin was bringing this up again.

"Look at Brian. Bree is more his than mine. I may have provided the sperm, but he dotes on Bree like nothing I've ever seen. She's his baby through and through. You could be the same. I see a lot of similarities between you and Brian."

"You do?" Hunter asked but with a smile. That comparison pleased him.

"Remember when we first met? You hated my guts, and you didn't want any help from anybody."

Hunter nodded. "The bad old days."

"But once we got to know you, we found a big heart under that prickly surface. That's the way Brian is."

"Thanks," Hunter said with a genuine smile. "I have to admit I never thought I'd hear you say something like that."

Justin laughed. "A few years ago, I never would have said it. You sure knew how to push my buttons, especially where Brian was concerned."

"You're awfully lucky," Hunter said staring down the hallway where Brian had disappeared.

"Don't I know it!"

"Glad that you do."

"I think you've found a pretty good one in Nick," Justin added.

"I think so too," Hunter smiled as he finished his coffee.

"How do you think Nick will feel about Brian's proposal?"

"I don't know. We'll still be separated, but at least it's a major career move for me if we can make it work," Hunter said thoughtfully.

"Couldn't Nick apply for a residency at one of the Pittsburgh hospitals when the time comes?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I guess he could … if he wants to."

"He'll want to be near you," Justin said hoping he was right. "Everything's all right between you two, isn't it?"

"I guess. It's just hard being so far apart."

"I know."

"You and Brian were separated a few times, weren't you?"

"More than a few."

"How did you hold it all together?"

"Just hold on and believe," Justin said with conviction. "If it's meant to be, it will work out."

"You sound like Claire," Hunter chuckled.

"I think we've all learned a lot from that remarkable woman," Justin stated.

"That we have, Sunshine," Brian said as he came back into the room.

"What took you so long?" Justin asked as he looked up at his husband and Brian leaned down for a kiss.

"I was watching the Squirt."

"It's his guilty pleasure," Justin grinned.

"Among other things," Brian agreed with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"On that note I should probably get going so you two can enjoy some of those guilty pleasures." Hunter stood up as did Justin. "Thanks for dinner and the talks."

"Any time," Justin said.

"I'll walk you out," Brian said as he followed Hunter to the door.

Hunter and Brian walked out to Hunter's truck.

"Is this old piece of junk still rolling?" Brian asked as he gave the back tire a kick.

"Hey! Take it easy on that. I have to talk very sweetly to old Betsy here so she doesn't give up the ghost at the first sign of trouble."

"Hm," Brian said thoughtfully.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. We're having dinner at Claire's day after tomorrow. Bobby and John and Patrick will be there. If you don't have a chance to talk to Bobby before then, maybe that would be a good time," Brian suggested.

"I need to give this whole thing some serious thought," Hunter said honestly.

"I know you do. Just make the thoughts go the right way," Brian grinned.

"You're incorrigible."

"I think that's the first time you've ever said that to me. Many others have used it frequently however," Brian laughed. "I'm not sure if I should be horrified since I thought I had changed for the better."

"You didn't need to change as far as I was concerned."

"Yes, I did. I had some very important things to face up to and let go of."

"And Justin helped you do that?" Hunter said.

"The one and only.

"Thanks for the offer, Brian. I really mean that. The fact that you think I could set up a center like that and make it work is a real vote of confidence. I appreciate your faith in me."

"As far as I'm concerned you're the man for the job."

Hunter grinned. Brian watched the smile play across the young man's face. 

"Get your mind out of the gutter, kid," Brian ordered.

"There's no harm in thinking."

"No, I guess there isn't, but don't do that in front of Justin," Brian warned.

"Which one of us would be in trouble?" Hunter teased.

"Both of us," Brian laughed as Hunter drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

"There you all are! I was beginning to worry." Claire exclaimed as the Kinney/Taylor family walked through the front door of the farm house a little later than the appointed time.  


 

"I hope we didn’t ruin dinner, Claire. We had a couple of false starts," Justin said by way of explanation. Brian was so nervous about the evening that he had forgotten the baby’s bag. Fortunately they weren’t too far from the cottage to turn back.  


 

"No. Nothing’s ruined. I’ve learned to plan ahead for you three. Now, let me take your precious little girl while you set up her high chair."  


 

Claire reached for Briana as Justin set up her portable high chair and took out her supplies from her bag. They greeted Steve, John, Bobby, Patrick and Hunter before finally settling down at the table. Brian noticed two extra place settings at the table and arched an eyebrow. Hunter noticed the inquisitive look and responded.  


 

"Nick’s coming; he should be here in a few minutes. He was able to get some time off before the next semester. And I asked Bill to come. Is that okay with you?" Hunter asked Brian. Brian nodded nervously. He felt like he was on display and he wasn’t thrilled about it.  


 

By the time the dinner fixings were on the table Nick and Bill had arrived. Hunter and Brian were exchanging nervous glances all throughout the meal. If Justin didn’t already know what was going on, he’d be one very jealous Sunshine. Nick, on the other hand didn’t have a clue and it was getting obvious that he wasn’t a happy camper. 

 

The dinner conversation was light, ranging from the Farm to Rage to Kinnetik and of course, Bree and Patrick. Nick wasn’t having any of it. Claire sensed an impending queen out and began to remove the breakables and sharp objects from the table. Nick was able to contain himself until it was time for dessert.  


 

"Forgive me, Mrs. McNally, but I want to know what the fuck is going on? Hunter, why are you and Brian looking at each other that way? And why aren’t you stopping them?" Nick pointed a finger at Justin with his last statement and slapped the table with his hand, startling Patrick and Bree.  


 

"Nick!" Hunter stood up and growled at his boyfriend. Hunter couldn’t really blame him, they were acting a little weird and Nick knew of Hunter’s fascination toward Brian. Secretly Hunter was pleased that Nick was a little jealous but he also knew what Brian wanted to propose. Hunter didn’t want Nick’s jealousy to cloud the issue.  


 

"Let me," Brian started to stand and went into full ad exec mode. He grabbed an oatmeal cookie off the top of the heaping plate that Claire brought in from the kitchen. Brian took a bite and started to pace while he made his pitch.  


 

"Nick, please don’t be angry or jump to any conclusions. What I have to tell you may involve some of you and definitely will affect all of us. So let me get this all out and then Hunter and I will answer your questions." Brian scanned the faces of the family and watched them nod in agreement.  


 

"I’ve been spending a lot of time at Kinnetik. The Pittsburgh office is going to handle the PR for the Rage movie. For those of you that don’t know, that office is not in the best of neighborhoods and every once in a while when I walk to the office, I’m made an offer that I have to refuse."  


 

"Brian, I’m not sure if I understand you," Claire remarked in all innocence.  


 

"Claire, Brian’s office was a rundown old bathhouse. That part of Liberty is known for hustlers, flop houses, short stay hotels and more bathhouses," Hunter tried to explain delicately.  


 

"Oh, so the offer was for..."  


 

"Sexual favors. Let me clarify that. Some snot-nosed little blond kid wanted to suck me off for ten bucks. I turned down his offer but made him one in return. He now has a job at the local bathhouse, hustling towels and condoms and cleaning up. He’s doing well from what I hear," Brian continued.  


 

"But what does this have to do with any of us?" Bobby asked.  


 

"I’m getting to that. The kid struck a sore nerve in me. He reminds me of Justin when we first met and he is a lot like Hunter, like Hunter used to be. There was also this other kid, several years ago, a hustler, we never knew much about him but he wound up dead in a dumpster near the diner. Nobody cared about him, no one except for Debbie. With her persistence, Jason Kemp’s name was finally made known and with Hunter’s help, his murderer was discovered."  


 

"Oh my!" Claire gasped. 

 

Nick had never heard this part of Hunter’s past and was more than curious and very proud. Hunter smiled and patted Nick’s hand. "Later," he mouthed to Nick.  


 

"I don’t know if it’s all the hoopla about Rage, or because the kid was so young or that he reminded me of Justin..." Justin saw the strain and worry splay across Brian’s face and slipped his hand into Brian’s for comfort. Brian stopped to squeeze Justin’s hand which calmed him then went on.  "I feel I have to do something worthwhile with my money. I want to fund a counseling center and clinic for runaways and hustlers and I want Hunter to run it."  


 

"Brian!"  


 

"You what?"  


 

"You’ve got to be kidding!"  


 

"Do you know what you’re up against?"  


 

"What about the Farm?"  


 

The whole family was in an uproar except Hunter, Brian, Justin and Bill.  


 

"Brian, I think that’s an excellent idea and I can’t think of anyone more qualified to run it than Hunter," Bill said with conviction.  


 

"Bill?" Steve looked at his friend and partner in the Farm with astonishment.  


 

"Okay, let’s all calm down and analyze this one step at a time. First, we put aside Brian’s motives to fund the clinic. I suspect there are a multitude of reasons and frankly there aren’t enough hours in the day to delve into the psyche of Brian Kinney." Bill scanned his audience and then went on.  "Now, let’s look at how this will affect the Farm. The majority of the work with the kids is done over the summer, three months that Hunter can use his unique talents to help out the children that stay with us. That leaves nine months that we use Hunter as a farmhand. Does anyone but me and Brian see the waste there? Hunter worked his butt off to finish his education and with honors and went on to get his masters. Aren’t we doing Hunter a disservice by not letting him practice what he’s been trained to do and for a most worthy endeavor?" Bill waited a moment to allow that to sink in.  


 

"Steve, we can always hire another farm hand to handle whatever Hunter has been doing. Next summer, if the clinic is up and running, we can work out a schedule with him. He can spend time in Pittsburgh and time up here. I do that with the high school. You know that." Again Bill paused as he saw Steve nod in agreement.  


 

"Nick, I realize that you and Hunter have precious little time together while you're in school and learning what it takes to be a doctor. And I imagine you feel a little guilty that you’re always so busy. But do you expect Hunter to just sit around and wait until you have five minutes to spend together? And perhaps, don’t you find it a little distracting trying to rush through a complicated experiment in the lab when you think Hunter is waiting? I’m sure Hunter is well aware of how heavy your schedule is. Once you’re out of school, it’ll be time for your residency. Allegheny General has a link with Penn, I’m sure you can do your residency there. You want to specialize in Infectious Diseases, right? That’s a major hospital; you can learn a lot there. And maybe when you’re ready you can give some time to the clinic. Your knowledge of HIV and AIDS would be invaluable there." Nick smiled at the thought of working with Hunter.  


 

"Claire, I know you’ve grown accustomed to having Hunter here," Bill began.  


 

"Bill, you don’t have to say another word. I will miss Hunter terribly but Pittsburgh is not the other side of the world and you’re right, it would be selfish of me to want him to stay here when there are so many needy young people out there. Hunter, you’ve accomplished so much; you are the best man to take on this project." Claire’s eyes were moist with unshed tears but the pride in them was obvious.  


 

"Bobby, Brian and Hunter will need your talents. I’m sure there is a lot of legal red tape that must be cut through to get this project off the ground. It may go a little easier since the initial funding will be put up by Brian. I’m sure there are grants and special funds that can be applied for and I know some pharmaceutical companies may get involved too. You will have to do some research," Bill continued.  


 

Bobby was pleased to be included and since he specialized in charities he knew where to start.  


 

"Brian, where did you intend the clinic to run out of?" Bill addressed Brian.  


 

"Terry’s bathhouse. It’s a very large building and only a small part of it is used. There’s a separate entrance to the area that I was of thinking of but it will need a lot of renovations. And the more work we do to upgrade that part of town, the better it will be for the community."  


 

"Then I suspect you may need John’s talents. I see this as a family project to some extent," Bill added.  


 

"I’m beginning to see that too. I didn’t want to become overtly involved, for many reasons. I still have a certain reputation down there. I can’t let that get in the way of business or get back in a bad way to Gus. He’s at an age where acceptance by his peers is crucial. If it gets back to him that his dear old dad is spending time with whores, he may not understand, no matter how noble the premise may be," Brian said with worry in his voice.  


 

"Brian, how can that happen?" Justin didn’t see any problem.  


 

"Brian’s right. I can see Lindsay being a supporter once she gets the full picture but Melanie may jump to conclusions too quickly. Brian, you may want to have a family meeting to let them all in on it. At the very least, Ted may have to be informed. He is your accountant."  


 

"Bill’s right on that point," Bobby spoke up. "Ted will need to know unless you plan to use someone else to handle the accounts.  


 

"Shit! I wanted this to stay quiet. If Ted finds out, then Emmett finds out, then it’ll be all over the Pitts." Brian scrubbed at his face at the thought that his life would again be at the mercy of scrutiny.  


 

"Brian, may I remind you that Ted is a certified account and a licensed individual. Your business is confidential and he will treat it as such," John said sternly to Brian, his eyes reminding Brian of the conversation that they had had the day before Brian’s wedding. Ted had been instrumental in setting up various trust funds. Brian nodded.  


 

"Hunter, you’ve been very quiet during this discussion. What’s your take on this?" Bill asked Hunter’s opinion. It was his life that was about to take a major turn.  


 

"Needless to say, I was a bit shocked that Brian proposed this to me. It’s silly when you think about it. I did all that studying and I still feel like I should be mucking out a stall. This scares the shit out of me. I wouldn’t know where to begin, how to get the kids into the clinic to get the help they need," Hunter confessed his apprehension.  


 

"You start small. Start with the boy Brian helped. The word will slowly get out that the help is out there. That you care about what happens to him. Follow up with him. Sure, he may feel that having a job and a place to sleep is all that he’ll ever need but in a couple of years from now, it won’t be enough. And what if he turns out to be HIV positive? How will he feel then?" Bill was trying to get Hunter to think things through.  


 

"He’ll feel like killing himself," Hunter stated almost coldly. When he had been on the streets, there hadn’t been a day that went by that Hunter didn’t feel like there was nothing to live for.  


 

The family remained silent.  


 

"Honey?" Claire wanted to help, wanted to take away Hunter’s pain but she couldn’t.  


 

"It’s okay, Claire. Most days are good. I have a lot to live for." Hunter smiled at the woman who was more of a mother than his own ever was. He looked down as Nick took his hand. "If this clinic can save just one kid from becoming positive or get them off the streets then it will be worth it."  


 

Claire got up to make a fresh pot of coffee and put the kettle on. Brian got up to check Bree’s diaper and get her another piece of cookie and some milk. The family buzzed quietly and hovered around the table and the kitchen cleaning up. Within twenty minutes they were back seated around the table.  


 

"As I see it," Steve put forth his opinion. "We close up the Farm as usual and prepare for the Fall harvest. There is an older young man who expressed an interest in farming, I’ll speak with him. If it works out, I’ll offer him a permanent position. He’s a local boy who never had any real direction in his life. This may be just what he needs. Although my barn will never look as clean and organized as it has since Hunter got his hands on it. Hunter, would you consider giving up old Betsy. I think Joey would give her a good home," Steve said with a smirk and a wink to Brian.  


 

"Uh, I guess so but how am I going to get back and forth to Pittsburgh?" Hunter asked, totally bewildered.  


 

"I think I may have a solution to that." Justin stood, dug into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his Cherokee.  


 

"You’re giving me your Cherokee?" Hunter’s eyes grew large.  


 

"Yeah, if that’s okay with you. I was going to get a new one but she still has a lot of life in her and I’d like to see her have a good home." Brian smiled at his spouse. Justin often had twinges of jealousy when it came to Hunter. Brian couldn’t be more proud of Justin at that moment. "Just use the good gas and change the oil regularly," Justin counseled.  


 

"Okay, so now I have some new wheels but that doesn’t get me a clinic," Hunter commented.  


 

"I think that’s where I come in." Bobby got a pad and pen and started to make some notes. "First, we see who actually owns the building in question and start from there. I’ll research what it takes to get a license to run a clinic of this sort. If that goes well and we get a go ahead from the city, then we find out what renovations are needed and permits."  


 

"That’s my job," John jumped in. "We’ll have to submit plans to the city inspectors. Brian, you may have to renovate the whole building not just the part you want to use for the clinic. That may be a big financial expense."  


 

"Then I’ll have to get Ted involved. Between him and Bobby they know my net worth and how much I can spend."  


 

"Brian, a lot of Babylon’s profits come here to the Farm. And while I don’t want to turn down free money, the sale of the Kinney paintings really set the Farm up for life. Take that contribution and put it towards the clinic." Steve looked to Bill and Bobby for affirmation and they both concurred.  


 

"Steve’s right," Bill confirmed and Brian nodded.  


 

"Okay, I guess Ted can do that," Brian agreed.  


 

"Uh guys, where am I going to stay during all of this? I mean I guess I can stay with Ben and Mikey or at Deb’s but considering the amount of phone calls I imagine I’m going to make and the research, I’d rather not do it under their noses. Especially if we want to keep Brian’s name out of this. Talk about some major rumors. Plus if they see me out on the street, it’ll get back to them very fast. They may all think I’m hustling again."  


 

"My apartment building. On the third floor, there’s a vacancy. It’s a studio, just right for a young man starting out and there’s a bonus. It’s close to the back stairs. That staircase leads to the alley around back. I can have a special lock and code installed. You can come and go as you please without being seen, at least until we feel comfortable about letting the world know what we’re up to. The rent can be part of your salary for now."  


 

Nick gave Hunter and Brian a pleading look.  


 

"And we can have an extra key made for your special guest. The studio is big enough for two." Brian smirked with his tongue planted in his cheek as he directed his comment to Nick. Nick’s smile lit up the room.  


 

"I’m going to miss you," Nick whispered to Hunter.  


 

"Not hardly. Bill’s right, you need to concentrate on your studies. Brian and Justin’s relationship has weathered many separations but they always found their way back to each other. And look at Emmett and Drew. They were separated for years but now they’re so happy with each other. I think if our relationship is for the long haul, we can make it work."  


 

Nick nodded. It was true. This would be a test for them both but they were both starting out in their life careers. Some things needed to be accomplished before they made that last commitment.  


 

As Bobby and Brian continued to make some notes, Hunter observed that Patrick and Briana were both yawning as they sat in their respective high chairs.  


 

"Guys, I think some of us are getting bored," Hunter said as he nodded toward the children.  


 

"I guess that’s our cue," Brian said as he looked over at his daughter who was getting sleepy. "Come on, Sunshine, we better get her home." Justin agreed and began to pack up their stuff to go home.  


 

Later that evening after Briana was tucked securely in her crib, Brian and Justin decided to cuddle under the stars on the brass bed. The night was cloudless, the stars looked bright. Justin’s head was resting on Brian’s chest. The even beating of Brian’s heart comforted the younger man. Brian’s fingers were entwined in Justin’s hair. With each caress of the silky tendrils, Brian began to relax.  


 

"Justin, am I being an asshole?" Brian whispered softly.  


 

"Why do you ask?" Justin said raising his head a little to see Brian’s face.  


 

"Is the reason why I want to open that clinic because I’m arrogant enough to think that Rage can save the day or is it that my past sins have guilted me into it?"  


 

"I don’t know. Does the reason really matter? What matters is that you have an idea, a very good idea and instead of going off and trying to do this on your own, you came to the family and asked for help. And now with their help, something very good may come out of it."  


 

"But what if I fall flat on my face?"  


 

"First of all it won’t be just you falling on your face. We all have a stake in this. And second, we won’t let you fall." Brian gently pushed Justin back down so his head could again rest on his chest.  


 

"Promise?" Brian asked.  


 

"I promise." Justin replied.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   


 


	4. Chapter 4

Brian walked into Kinnetik the next day.

"Where's Bree?" Cynthia asked.

"Good morning to you too," Brian replied.  It seemed his daughter was more popular than he was.

"Didn't you bring her?"

"Do you think I have her hidden under my shirt or that I left her outside the front door?" Brian asked now fully annoyed.  "No. I didn't bring her."

"You haven't had your coffee yet, have you?"

"No!"

"Let me rectify that immediately," Cynthia said going into the break room and returning with a steaming mug just the way Brian liked it.

After a few sips of coffee had passed Brian's lips, Cynthia ventured to ask, "Why are you here today?  I wasn't expecting you."

"I need to see Ted.  He's supposed to be meeting me here … right now."

"Morning, Cynthia, Bri," Ted said as he came through the door.

"Very punctual, Mr. Schmidt," Brian observed.

Ted gave his little smile and went to grab a coffee.  "Be right back."

"When you call him Mr. Schmidt something big is up," Cynthia said looking at Brian.  "Want me to get lost?" she asked still able to read Brian pretty well.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Brian replied.

"I mind, but I'm used to it."

"Thanks."  
  
"You'll tell me if it's anything I need to know about."

Brian's non-committal shrug puzzled Cynthia as she left the office closing the door behind Ted who had just returned.

"What can I do for you, Boss?" Ted asked.

"Sit down."  
  
Ted gave Brian a quizzical look but sat on the sofa next to him.  He took a drink of his coffee.  "Is something wrong?  Am I being fired?"

"Not yet," Brian replied with a smirk unable to resist the temptation to play with his old friend.

"Shit!"

"Calm down, Theodore.  I'm not firing you."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
"You are, however, being sworn to secrecy."  
  
"I am?" Ted asked.  Brian nodded.  Ted made the motion of locking his lips and throwing away the key.

"That's not good enough this time, Ted," Brian said solemnly.

"Oh fuck!" Ted reacted.  "Is it the 'C' word again?"  
  
Brian nodded.

"Cancer?"

"No."

"Cocaine?"

"No."

"Caffeine?"

"No."

"Cody?" Ted asked grasping at straws.

"Fuck no!" Brian grimaced at that awful memory.

"Then what the fuck is it?" Ted asked sweat beginning to break out on his brow.

"Charity."  
  
"Charity?"

"Yes, Theodore, charity."  
  
"Charity for who?  Why are you scaring the shit out of me about charity?  Who needs charity?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Fuck, Brian, you haven't gone and done something stupid, have you?  Have you lost all your money on some fly by night scheme?"

"Do you really think I'm that much of an idiot, Schmidt?"  Brian shook his head.  "I'm beginning to wonder why I keep you around when you think so little of my judgment."  
  
"Brian, Bri, Boss, just tell me what's going on.  Please!"

"Okay, but not a word of this goes any further than this office."  
  
"I promise … on my mother's grave."  
  
"She's not dead."  
  
"I know but I didn't know what else to say."

"Your solemn promise will suffice."

"Solemn, solemn," Ted promised his hand on his heart.

"Okay, listen up.  I need to know exactly where my finances stand and how much cash I can safely donate to a charitable cause."

"Oh, you mean to get a tax break?  I already took care of that.  You don't…"

"Shut up, Theodore, and listen."

"Sure, Bri."  
  
"I want to renovate Terry's bath house and turn it into a clinic and drop-in center for gay and straight street kids, hustlers and other unfortunates."  
  
Ted's eyes had got very big.  "Have you any idea…?"

"Yes, I fucking do have an idea.  I want to do this, Ted.  I want to help some of those kids like Jason Kemp.  I don't want any more of them to die or get AIDS."  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."  
  
"It will take a lot of money."

"That's your job."  
  
"And there's all the red tape."  
  
"Bobby's looking into that."  
  
"And the renovations."

"John."  
  
"And who's going to run it?"

"Hunter."  
  
"Hunter?  He's just a kid."  
  
"He has his masters in Social Work.  He's not a kid."  
  
"You really have thought this through."  
  
"All I need to know is if you can spring enough cash to cover the cost of the building, the renovations and the licenses and all that shit."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"All the money from Babylon that was going to the Farm is now going to be channeled into this project."  
  
"That should help."  
  
"I realize that things may be tight for a while, but I want this to happen.  Bill is willing to come down from the Farm after they close up for the season.  He'll help Hunter get everything set up.  John's looking at what renovations need to be done and he'll start as soon as I buy the building."

"Buy the building?  You're closing the last bathhouse in the area?"

"No, Terry will still run his business from his current site, but it will be updated and he will be paying us rent."

"Okay," Ted said shaking his head.  "This is a big undertaking."

"Make it work, Ted.  I know you can do it."  
  
"I'll do my best."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
Ted stood to go get started shuffling finances and crunching numbers.  "You're sure about this?" he had to ask one more time.

"Very, and Ted, no one is to know about my part in this.  Is that clear?"

"Crystal."  
  
Brian gave him a funny look and they both chuckled.  Ted had come a long way from the bad old days of crystal meth.

"Now, I have to go see a man about a building, and then I'm going home to play with my daughter."  
  
"You do that, Bri.  I'll call when I have some bottom lines for you."

"I know you will.  And thanks."

Ted left the office wondering how he was ever going to keep this all to himself.  He knew he couldn't even risk telling Allen.  He felt like he was going to explode.  But he also knew that he would make this work for Brian.  Who the fuck would have thought? 

Brian took the time to consult with Cynthia on Kinnetik’s latest clients and current campaigns. So far so good, Cynthia had everything under control. The Westbury campaign was in full swing and despite Pullman’s initial protestations, the campaign was doing very well. It earned Kinnetik a bonus and a renewal even before the contract was up. 

Brian was pleased and relieved. Even if the clinic did acquire grants and donations, Brian might never re-coop what he’d have to lay out. If he was lucky, the bathhouse rent might cover the operating costs of the clinic. How ironic was that?  


Brian finished up his calls, packed up his briefcase and after saying goodbye to Cynthia and Ted, he decided to walk over to Terry’s. He stopped by the Vette which was parked on Liberty to stow his briefcase before going to the bathhouse. The late August air was hot and sticky, the Labor Day weekend was upon them, Brian and Justin decided to host the family’s Labor Day bash at the cottage. Brian wanted to check on Frank before going home to help Justin prepare for the barbecue. He placed his case on the passenger seat, pulled off his tie and threw it into the backseat, locked up then cut through the alley toward Terry’s. Unbeknownst to Brian, he was seen.  


Across the street Michael was sprinting down the avenue to get to the comic book store. He had stopped by the diner for breakfast but it was so busy that his order took longer than expected. He was sweating, his t-shirt had an orange juice stain down the front and he was expecting a delivery. Michael was about to break into an all out run when he saw Brian across the street. He was ready to yell out to get Brian’s attention before he drove off but then stopped in his tracks when he realized that Brian wasn’t getting into the Vette.  


‘What the fuck?’ Michael thought to himself. As he watched Brian throw his tie into the car, lock it then head back down the alley. ‘Where the hell is he going?’ Michael crossed the street and started to follow.   


Michael hung back as he watched the tall brunet duck into the alley toward one of the sleaziest bathhouses in all of Pittsburgh. ‘I do not fucking believe this,’ Michael mumbled to himself as he watched Brian take a quick look around then head up the steps and into the bathhouse. Michael stood there for a while, dumbfounded. He wasn’t sure if he should leave, or go inside and yank the slut out of there. He wasn’t sure if it was any of his business. Then again this was his best friend. Brian might need him like he always did in the bad old days when Mikey would drive the drunk or stoned Brian home. Or take him out of the backroom of Babylon when Brian’s tricks were trying to make a four-course meal out of him. Michael knew that Brian could never really change. Not really change. Nothing could change Brian fucking Kinney.  


Michael was about to leave when the door opened and Brian and some blond kid walked out. He watched as Brian dug into his pockets and handed the kid a wad of cash. ‘Holy fucking shit!’ Brian patted the kid on the head then opened the door to allow the kid back inside. Michael ducked behind a dumpster as Brian started toward him and to his car. He heard Brian’s cell ring.  


"Hey. I’m done. Want some lemon bars? No? You sure? Okay, I’m heading home after I meet up with the locksmith. Kiss the Squirt for me. Yes, dear, I’m fully prepared to shuck corn. Bossy bottom. Love you too. Later." Brian shut his phone then walked to his car.  


Michael crept out from behind the dumpster, not only was he sweaty, now he smelled like a garbage truck. ‘Shit.’ Michael made a beeline for his store and for the phone.  


"Hellooo."  


"Emmett? It’s me, Michael."  


"I guessed. What can I do for you?"  


"Nothing. I wondered if you heard anything about Brian."  


"Brian? No, nothing except the usual buzz at Babylon. He made the grand entrance last Friday night. He looked so fabulous in his leathers. Why?"  


"Oh nothing. In his leathers? Was Justin with him?"  


"No, but someone had to stay home with the baby. Besides, Justin’s been working very hard on the movie and he has another show coming up."  


"So Justin wasn’t with him."  


"I think I just said that. Michael? What’s going on?"  


"Nothing. I gotta go, I have a delivery."  


"Bye, Honey."  


Around lunch time, Michael had the chance to go home to shower and change into clean clothes before heading back to the store. Ben was home working on a lesson plan for the upcoming semester.  


"Hey Baby, have time for lunch before you go back?" Ben kissed his husband gently.  


"Yeah, I have time. My delivery came early so I don’t have to rush back. Boy, it’s hot out."  


"Then you’re in luck. You can enjoy your lunch in air conditioning."  


"Did Hunter call?"  


"Yeah, he said he’d see us this weekend at the barbecue."  


"Oh that."  


"You do want to go, don’t you?"  


"Wouldn’t miss it."  


"Good, it’ll be nice to spend a relaxing day with the family in the country."  


"Oh yeah, very relaxing. Um, Ben, I think I’ll take my sandwich with me back to the store. Is that okay?"  


"Sure Baby. Oh, Scott and Brad asked us over tonight for some wine and hors d’oeuvres. Is that okay with you?"  


"That’s fine. See you later."  


"Later, Michael." Michael barely pecked Ben on the cheek as he scurried out the door. 

Brian pulled into the yard at the cottage.  He smiled as he thought about Justin and Bree waiting for him inside.  His life was just about perfect.  If he could get the clinic up and running, it would be perfect.  He shook his head at that thought.  In the past whenever things seemed to be going too well, life would kick him in the ass.  He thought about the prom, the fiddler, Stockwell, Vance.  Surely that was all behind him.

He gave himself a good shake and grabbed his briefcase before heading into the house.

"Honey, I'm home," he called out.

Justin stepped out of the kitchen carrying a squirming Bree in his arms.  "There's Dada, sweetheart.  She's been calling Dada all morning."

Brian smiled.  His two favorite people and they seemed to have missed him as much as he missed them.  "Have you been calling, Bri, all morning?" Brian said with a smirk as he took the baby from Justin.  Bree giggled happily as Brian nuzzled her neck.  Now everything was perfect in her world too.

"I wasn't calling your name, but I think that could come later," Justin replied with a suggestive wink.  "I have some lunch ready and Bree has been fed."

They went into the kitchen and Brian placed Bree in her high chair.  She watched her father's dig into the salad that Justin had made.

"How did it go today?" Justin asked.

"Ted's on board."  
  
"Good, we need him if this is going to fly."  
  
"Are you worried?" Brian asked looking into his husband's eyes.

"A little bit.  This is a huge undertaking, Brian."  
  
"I know.  I'm a little freaked too.  I don't think I really believed it could happen."

"It's happening," Justin smiled offering encouragement to his partner.

"I saw Frank today, gave him the latest installment of his salary."  
  
"Interesting that you call it a salary," Justin observed.

"He's a good kid.  I think he's heading in the right direction now."

"Don't be too disappointed if every kid doesn't turn his life around."  
  
Brian raised an eyebrow.  "I guess I sound like Pollyanna."  
  
"Remember when you used to call me that?"  
  
"Yeah, how times have changed!"  
  
"For the better," Justin said as he finished his salad.  "I'm going to put Bree down for her nap.  Want to meet me in the bedroom?"

"I'd rather meet you in the sun porch."  
  
"Okay," Justin smiled as he lifted a sleepy looking Briana from her high chair.

Brian poured a couple of glasses of wine and carried them out to the brass bed.  He set them down by the bed and threw back the covers.  He started removing his clothes.

"Hey, wait for me," Justin grinned as he joined his lover.

"Always," Brian said softly.  He handed the wine glass to Justin.  "Here's to a successful undertaking."  
  
"Absolutely.  Here's to the Jason Kemp Clinic and Drop-in Center," Justin added.

"Where did that come from?" Brian asked.

"You always let me name your businesses.  I thought that would be appropriate."  
  
"It's perfect … like you," Brian said taking Justin's glass.  

Brian tumbled them onto the bed removing clothes and kissing his delicious partner.  In short work they were naked and locked together.  Everything was perfect.  Just the way it was supposed to be.

 

 

 

 

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday afternoon the whole Liberty-Bridgeton family converged at the Kinney-Taylor cottage. The sun was warm, the breeze cool. Many brought bathing suits to splash in the stream. Brian had the grill going and the porch was overflowing with delectable salads, fruit and vegetables. The whole day started off perfectly.  


 

"Ma, I’m telling you, something’s up with Brian," Michael whispered to Debbie as she was filling up a plate with salad.  


 

"What’s up, Honey?"  


 

"Haven’t you been listening to me?"  


 

"Michael, start making some sense and I’ll listen."  


 

Michael huffed and crossed his arms across his chest and trying to give his mother the evil eye without getting smacked in the process.  


 

"Okay, honey, start again. What do you think is going on with Brian?"  


 

"I think Brian’s tricking again. I never really thought he stopped. All that monogamous shit. I knew he couldn’t do it. He’s not disciplined like me," Michael said smugly.  


 

"Bite your tongue, Michael. Brian Kinney is devoted to Justin; he wouldn’t trick."  


 

"Then tell me why I saw him come out of Terry’s bathhouse the other day and give some young hustler a whole lot of cash." Michael spat out his innuendoes then turned and walked away.  


 

*****  


 

"Jen, can I ask you something? I mean, I don’t want to jump to any conclusions but I just heard something disturbing and I was hoping maybe you heard something different." Debbie was very concerned that something once again would try to get in between Brian and Justin.  


 

"Sure, Deb, I’ll help if I can. What did you hear?" 

 

Debbie leaned in closer to Jennifer.  "Is everything okay between Brian and Justin? I mean, Sunshine didn’t tell you that they were having problems, did he?"  


 

"Debbie, you’re worrying me. What kind of problems?"  


 

"Tricking problems. Brian was seen paying for it."  


 

"Debbie!"  


 

"Shhh! Keep your voice down. No need to let everyone know. Maybe they’re going through a rough patch. Justin does have to travel a lot."  


 

"Oh, so now it’s my son’s fault that they’re having problems. If Brian kept his pants zipped, there would be no problem."  


 

"Jen, it takes two to have a problem. You know I love Sunshine, but he’s not all that innocent."  


 

"Deb, we’re not having this discussion." Jennifer got up from her chair and stormed her way outside.  


 

*****  


 

"Hi, Sweetie, how are you?" Emmett asked Jennifer as she stomped through the garden toward the stream.  


 

"I’m fine," Jennifer said automatically.  


 

"Jen, honey, I have eyes. You lose a sale or something?"  


 

"No, Emmett, it’s, I don’t, oh Emmett. I thought that this time they were happy. Really happy! I thought that all of that tricking shit was in the past."  


 

"Who’s tricking? Who’s not happy?" Emmett looked around at the whole family, laughing, relaxing, kids tossing a ball, Briana and Patrick romping in the yard under the watchful eyes of their dads. Everyone looked happy and content. He certainly was.  


 

"I'm not sure...Justin, maybe. I don’t know. I think I want to go home." Jennifer turned and walked toward the lane.  


 

*****  


 

"Emmett, baby, why are you standing here all by yourself?" Drew put his strong arms around his lover. "What’s happened?"  


 

"I don’t know. One minute everything was perfect, now I don’t know what’s right anymore."  


 

"Emm, I’m not following you."  


 

"Drew, look at Justin and John over there with the kids. What do you see?"  


 

"I see two very proud dads. What do you see?"  


 

"I think I see Justin batting his eyes at the wrong Kinney."  


 

"Emmett..." Drew growled. He couldn’t believe what Emmett was suggesting. "You can’t possibly think that they’re having an affair?"  


 

"Look over there; Brian and Bobby seem to be in a huddle."  


 

"Emm, Bobby is Brian’s lawyer and they’re friends. Don’t you think that a man with Brian’s portfolio would have to consult with his lawyer, and often?" Emmett nodded but couldn’t suppress the sinking feeling that the twinkle in Bobby’s eye wasn’t for the first born Kinney son. "Cheer up, baby. This is a family barbeque, don’t go spreading rumors."  


 

"Mmm." Emmett went to go get himself a beer.  


 

*****  


 

"Hey, Drew."  


 

"Allen, my man. How are the boys?" Drew asked, referring to Allen’s kettle drums.  


 

"Too loud?"  


 

"No, I’ve grown rather fond of them. And they’re better than my alarm clock."  


 

"Even on the first floor? I’m so sorry, Drew."  


 

"Allen! Don’t be. I really don’t hear them as much as I see their vibration. I have a trophy, an old one, it kind of dances when you start practicing then stops when you stop. I find it comforting, in a weird sort of way." They were silent for a moment when Drew decided to query Allen. "Um, Allen, I know that Emmett and Ted have been best friends for forever. Do you think he could talk to Emmett for me? Reassure Emm, that things are okay. It appears that Emmett is seeing things."  


 

"Seeing things? What things? Does he need to see a doctor?"  


 

"Not those kinds of things. I think he believes that Brian and Justin have been tricking."  


 

"Tricking? With whom?"  


 

"Bobby and John, respectively."  


 

"I don’t believe it. Look at them." Allen tilted his head toward Brian and Justin as they were chasing the giggling Briana around the yard. Both Allen and Drew watched with smiles as Brian pretended to fall then snatch Briana as she tried to come to his rescue. Her giggles were infectious and soon Briana and Justin were piled on top of Brian, laughing and sharing kisses.  


 

"No, Drew, I don’t believe it. Neither one of them would jeopardize that. You tell that to Emmett. Drew, I never believed in fate or true love or in the power of family before I met Ted. I believed only in the music, the notes, the sound. Now, I have love and the music has gotten so much better. This crazy family we’ve gotten ourselves into, Drew, is held together by the Kinney-Taylor glue. No, maybe before they made their commitment but not now."  


 

Allen and Drew continued to watch as Briana’s hands were held by both her dads as they followed the Anderson-Morrison family to the stream. Drew nodded in agreement at Allen.  


 

*****  


 

"Bobby, how goes the research?" The Kinney-Taylor and Anderson-Morrison clan were in a secluded glade. Patrick was busy chasing frogs. Brian was a safe distance away with Bree snoozing comfortably on her daddy’s lap.  


 

"Better than expected. Especially since the initial cost is coming from the private sector. City Hall seems to find it amusing that a clinic will share the same address as a bathhouse but as I told them, it's two sides of the same coin. Most of the men who come to the bathhouse try to act responsibly and use protection. It’s the hustlers and barebackers that take the risks."  


 

"Hey, you and I are thrown in that mix," Brian said softly.  


 

"Oh, Brian, for crying out loud. You know what I mean. I haven’t been with anyone else since I met John and you know John’s history."  


 

"Or lack thereof."  


 

"Exactly. And I know you, Kinney. You made that commitment to Justin and nothing or no one could ever make you break it." Bobby glared at Brian, daring him to deny it. Brian blushed.  


 

"Red, I was always afraid of that word, commitment. And yet I made commitments all the time in business. But to say that word out loud and all that it implies, including monogamy. Scared the shit out of me."  


 

"And then you realized that life without Justin was scarier than that word."  


 

"Yeah. Did the little twat tell you the name of the clinic?" Brian said, trying to sound annoyed but very pleased that Justin had named the clinic.  He also successfully changed the subject.  


 

"Yes, he did, and I like it. It’s simple and to the point. I was surprised that people still remember Jason Kemp after all this time. It will be a good memorial to a life wasted by hate, and maybe it will save some kids from the same fate."  


 

"Just try to make it happen without putting me in the poor house," Brian snarked.  


 

"I’d never let that happen. Nor would Ted. I can’t believe how he came up with the numbers but he did. You may have to give him a raise."  


 

"Shit. You’re kidding, right?" Brian scrubbed at his eye in mock pain.  


 

"No, I’m not, but I’ll let you wait until after the ribbon cutting ceremony; prolong the tension a little." Bobby broke out into a giggle and was quickly joined by Brian.  


 

"I knew there was a reason why I like you, Red." John and Justin strolled over with Patrick and joined Brian and Bobby sitting on the grass.  


 

"Hey, big bro, what did you think about the plans for the building?" Brian asked his brother.  


 

"You’re a tease; you know that, don’t you?" John said with a smirk.  


 

"I don’t understand." Justin looked confused, his eyes darting back and forth between the brothers.  


 

"Well, my dear, sweet, blond brother-in-law, your husband knows of my passion for classic architecture. The plans for the bathhouse revealed much more than a bathhouse. Brian was correct in assuming that it was a luxury men’s club back in the fifties. That whole part of town, while always thought of as bohemian, was at one point affluent. Very affluent. That porno theater you said was next door was once a playhouse, then when movies became more popular, it was converted into a movie house. Then when the big multi-plexes took over, porn. I’m dying to see if any of the original decorations were preserved. To top it all off, the last building was a bowling alley and indoor arcade."  


 

"Wow," was all that Justin could say.  


 

"Yeah, wow," John mimicked then he glanced at Brian who had a very funny look on his face. "Brian?" When Brian didn’t answer, John addressed Justin. "Justin, he’s too quiet; he’s beginning to scare me."  


 

"Brian, what are you thinking?" Justin asked while gently removing the sleeping Briana out of Brian’s lap and placing her into his own. Brian had the look of someone who wanted to pace. Brian got up and started to pace back and forth, muttering and inadvertently giving a pitch.  


 

"Think about it, what if we’re able to renovate that whole block? Time the completion of the renovations with the Rage movie. Rage was born on Liberty Avenue, what better than to have the premiere there?" Brian paused, walked toward the house a bit then squinted as the sun hit his eyes as he scanned the yard. "Hunter!" Brian called out for the boy, who then sprinted over. "Hunter, let me ask you a question."  


 

"Um, okay." Hunter didn’t have a clue what Brian would ask.  


 

"Hunter, when you were still on the street, what were some of the things you’d dream of?"  


 

"You mean, other than you fucking me?" Brian didn’t dignify that remark with a comment and let a death glare fly. "Okay, okay, just kidding. I always wondered if I was going to make enough money to buy something to eat. Especially in the winter. You could always make enough money when the weather was warm but in the rain and cold. There was never enough. That’s why we’d hang out in small groups. Sometimes we’d make enough for a pizza or a few sandwiches. Why?"  


 

"If you had a job..."  


 

"But who’d give a real job to a street kid?"  


 

"That’s my point!" Brian declared as if everything was crystal clear.  


 

"Hold on, Brian, you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking?" John got up and started to pace along with Brian. It was like watching a tennis match with twin players.  


 

"You’re thinking what good is getting a kid off the street when he’s got nothing to do with himself." John was following Brian’s line of thought.  


 

"Right, and what legitimate business would want to hire a street kid, or hustler or someone who might be HIV+. So if we..." Brian kept the thought moving.  


 

"If we renovate the other buildings, do a little vocational training, we have a..." John continued.  


 

"A trained workforce and the kids will have their first legitimate job to put on their resume. Most of them are too young to have been working so it wouldn’t matter what they did before. We can run the businesses as not for profit and the proceeds go back into the venture or for profit, then some of the net can go to the clinic. We’ll need Ted to crunch more numbers."  


 

"Brian, this is so farfetched that it may just work. Bobby?"  


 

"Yes, John."  


 

"Some of my..."  


 

"You want to know if you can afford a financial piece of this." Bobby saw the longing in his husband’s eyes and he smiled. John was always looking out for others, just like Brian. 

 

"Yes, John, I see no reason why we can’t financially contribute to this project. And I’m sure Ted could be persuaded to crunch a few more numbers."  


 

They all laughed and then decided to get back to the house and consult with Ted. Their disappearance from the party was fuel for the fodder.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   


 


	6. Chapter 6

"Michael, it's Emmett."  
  


"Hey, Emm, what's up?"  
  


"Have you talked to Justin lately?"

 

"No, not since the party.  Why?"  
  


"Um, do you think everything's okay between Brian and Justin?"

 

"You noticed it too, didn't you?" Michael asked relishing the likelihood that Emmett would prove his concerns about Brian tricking to be true.

 

"There seemed to be some funny business going on," Emmett admitted thinking about seeing Justin with John and Bobby with Brian.

 

"Exactly.  Brian will never change," Michael said proudly remembering what he had seen of Brian and the young hustler.

 

"Maybe not," Emmett said sadly.  He didn't want to believe that Brian and Justin would cheat on each other, especially with John and Bobby.

 

"I knew that so called marriage would never last," Michael said triumphantly.  Justin would leave Brian before much longer.  The whole sordid mess was bound to come out.  If Emmett had noticed so would everyone else.

 

"I better go," Emmett said feeling like a big hole had just opened up in his world.

 

"Who were you talking to?" Drew asked as he came into their apartment.

 

"Michael."  
  


"Oh, what did he want?"  
  


"I called him."  
  


"Just catching up on old times?" Drew asked with a smile.

 

"I wanted to ask him about Brian and Justin."  
  


"What about Brian and Justin?"

 

"I think there's big trouble ahead for them."  
  


Drew frowned.  "What kind of trouble?"  
  


"We think they're cheating on each other," Emmett said softly.

 

"Cheating?  Not that nonsense you brought up at the party?"  
  


"You saw them with John and Bobby that day."  
  


"Yeah, so?"

 

Emmett stared at his boyfriend like he was a blind idiot.  "You know."  
  


"You mean…?  No, that can't be true.  I don't believe it."  
  


"You saw them.  Don't try to wish it away."

 

"But…"

 

"Our not so little family is going to be ripped apart."  
  


"I can't believe…"

 

"Believe.  Give me a kiss and big old hug.  I need you, baby."  
  


Drew pulled Emmett close and kissed him slowly.  All the time he was thinking about the imminent break-up of Justin and Brian, and wondering how he could have been so wrong.  How could he have missed all the warning signs?

 

As Michael hung up the phone at his house, Ben came into the living room from the kitchen.  "Who were you talking to?" he asked.

 

"Emmett."  
  


"And how's our dear Emmett these days."  
  


"Worried."  
  


"Worried?  About what?"  
  


"Justin and Brian."  
  


"What on earth is he worrying about them for?" Ben asked in bewilderment.

 

"He thinks Brian's cheating on Justin and they're going to break up over it."  
  


"What would make him think such a thing?" Ben demanded.

 

"We both saw some things," Michael said significantly.

 

"What things?"

 

"Let's just say it involves a hustler."  
  


"A hustler?"  Michael nodded solemnly.  "Michael, you have to be wrong about this."  
  


"I wish I was."  Michael shook his head dramatically.

 

"You have to be."  
  


"I bet other people have noticed it too.  It couldn't just be me and Emm.  It was so blatant."  
  


"Maybe I should talk to Brian."  
  


"Do you actually think he would admit anything to you … or to anyone?  He's going to screw up his life because he can't keep his dick in his pants."  
  


"But Brian hasn't done that for a long time."  
  


"Maybe he has and we just didn't know before."  
  


"Michael, I…"

 

"Don't get involved, Ben.  The shit is going to hit the fan and I don't want to get coated with it."  
  


"But they're our friends.  Brian is…"

 

"Don't bother finishing that statement.  I think Brian is going to be persona non grata very soon."

 

Michael pulled Ben's head down for a long kiss.  Ben wondered what he could do to help this situation.  Maybe he should speak to Brian, or maybe he shouldn't.

 

+++++

 

"Jennifer!"

 

"Hello," Jennifer said coldly as she turned to face her son's husband.   "What are you doing in this part of town?"

 

"I had some business down the street," Brian replied.  "How about you?"

 

"I just finished showing a property in that building," she said pointing across the street.

 

"Want to grab some lunch?"

 

Jennifer studied Brian for a minute.  "I don't think so," she said straightening her back.  If Brian was fucking around on her son, she wouldn't demean herself by eating with him and pretending nothing was happening.

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"No, I have to go," she said rushing away before she called him a bastard or ripped his one remaining ball off or cried like a fucking baby.

 

"Well, that was special," Brian said shaking his head.  He'd have to ask Justin what was eating his mother's ass, and he was sure it wasn't some young buck.

 

+++++

 

Allen walked into the diner for lunch.  He saw Debbie talking to some young kid.  He heard the last bit of the conversation.

 

"So you're sure you've never seen Brian with any of the hustlers you hang around with?" Debbie was asking.

 

"No," the kid replied.

 

"Keep your eyes open, and if you see anything let me know."  
  


"Okay, thanks Deb," the kid said taking the bag of food she handed him in exchange for the ten dollars he offered her.

 

"You’re a good kid, Frank.  Thanks for doing this for me.  Hey. Allen, how are you?"

 

"Can I get a burger and fries, Deb?"

 

"Sure thing.  In the mood for junk food today?" she laughed.

 

"Yeah, it just takes over every once in a while."

 

"That's what keeps us in business."

 

"Deb, who was that kid you were talking to?"  
  


"He's … he's a hustler but he's trying to turn his life around."

 

"I heard Brian's name mentioned.  What's going on?"

 

"Don't spread this around, but Michael thinks Brian is tricking again," Debbie said confidentially.  "I'm trying to get some verification of that or else prove him wrong."  
  


"Somebody else said the same thing."  
  


"Really?"

 

"I said it couldn't be true," Allen replied.  "But maybe it is."  
  


"Does Ted know anything?"

 

"He hasn't said."  
  


"Maybe you should ask him."

 

"Or maybe it's none of our business."  
  


"I guess you have to make that call," she said as she put in his order.

 

*****

 

Brian walked towards the bathhouse.  He wanted to check on Frank and discuss a couple of things with Terry.  As he walked down the street he was joined by Frank who appeared carrying a bag of food.

 

"Lunch?" Brian asked with a smirk.  Frank nodded.  "How does it feel to have money to pay for your meals?" Brian asked wanting some feedback as to whether his efforts were really making a difference.

 

"Not bad," Frank smiled.  "Except for when it is your last ten bills."  
  


"Ah, time for your monthly stipend," Brian said tongue in cheek.

 

"Yeah."  
  


They stopped in front of the bathhouse.  Brian took out his wallet and handed Frank a handful of bills.  Frank smiled.

 

"I need to see Terry," Brian said.

 

"Terry's not in today.  He wasn't feeling well."  
  


"Shit!"

 

"He'll be in tomorrow, I think."  
  


"Okay, behave yourself."  
  


"I won't do anything you wouldn't do," Frank said as he watched Brian walk away.  He looked at the money in his hand and stuffed it in his pocket before entering the bathhouse.

 

Carl Horvath watched the transaction between Brian and his trick from the spot where he had just parked his car.  He was on the way to the diner to have lunch with Debbie.  It looked like everything Michael had said about Brian was true.

 

Since Terry wasn’t around, Brian went back to Kinnetik. It was lunchtime and the whole agency took the time to eat lunch together in the conference room. It was Brian and Cynthia’s way of fostering a family feeling. For about an hour the men and women that made up Kinnetik could relax, catch up on gossip and hash out any concerns. Brian and Cynthia found it a good way to stay abreast of any ideas that the staff may have and the staff felt appreciated. Brian was about to tackle his usual dry turkey sandwich on whole wheat when Gus came running into the office.  


 

"Gus!" Brian looked at the clock. It was the middle of the afternoon and Gus should have been in school. Gus had cut class and run all the way to Kinnetik.  


 

"Dad, please I have to talk to you!" Gus was breathing hard; his heavy backpack was cutting into his chest.  


 

"Okay, come on, into my office." Brian snatched up his sandwich, gave Cynthia a strained look then herded the younger Kinney into his private office.  


 

Brian wrestled the backpack off his son and led the boy to the sofa.  


 

"Hungry?" Brian asked as he offered half of his sandwich to the boy. Gus nodded and took a small bite. Gus gave his dad a scrunched up look as he slowly chewed the dry bland sandwich. Brian shrugged then went to the wet bar for a couple of bottles of water. 

 

They ate in silence for a while then Brian asked the question.  


 

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, in the middle of the afternoon, when you should be in school?" Brian’s tone was very parental.  


 

"Dad, I need to ask you something and I need you to give me an honest answer. No bullshit, okay?" Brian was about to admonish the lad for language but the anguish on Gus’ face told him that there would be another time for that. Brian nodded. "Is everything okay between you and Justin?" Gus asked with tears welling up in his eyes. Even though he was very young when his mother and Melanie had problems, he remembered his family had broken up for a while.  


 

"What makes you think something’s wrong between me and Justin?"  


 

"Just answer me first then I’ll tell you." The tears were now slipping down the boy’s face.  


 

"Gus," Brian drew the boy into his arms. "Gus, I swear, on the top of your head, Justin and I are fine. Never better. You want to speak with him?" Gus nodded as he sobbed. Brian took out his cell phone, hit one on the speed dial and set the phone on speaker. Justin answered on one ring.  


 

"Hey," Justin said on the other end.  


 

"Hey. Justin, I have a very upset young man here who thinks something’s wrong with our relationship."  


 

"Who, Bri?" Brian nudged Gus and he spoke up.  


 

"Hi Justin, it’s me, Gus," Gus said meekly.  


 

"Gus, what’s wrong, buddy?"  


 

"I heard Uncle Mikey and momma talking. Uncle Mikey said he saw dad tricking and paying a hustler. I don’t understand all of it but they think you’re cheating on each other and with Uncle John and Bobby. I had to come here. Please, I don’t know who to ask. Dad?" The tears were flowing freely now. Brian and Justin started talking all at once as Brian hugged his son. Finally, Justin’s voice cut through.  


 

"Brian, I think you need to tell Gus what’s going on. I know you wanted to keep things quiet but he has the right to know."  


 

"Are you sure?"  


 

"I’m sure. You know I’ll support whatever you decide. Gus?"  


 

"Yes," Gus barely squeaked out.  


 

"Your dad is a wonderful man and I love him more than anything in the world. Remember that. Now, you listen carefully to him and you call me anytime you want. Okay, buddy?"  


 

"Okay."  


 

"Bri, I’m hanging up. I love you."  


 

"Love you too, Sunshine. Later."  


 

 

"Later." Brian cut the connection and handed Gus some tissues. "Gus, this is a long and difficult story but you’re a smart kid, so listen up. And you’re sworn to secrecy until Justin or I tell you it’s okay to share. And for further proof..." Brian went to his desk and hit the button for the intercom. "Schmidt! Get your ass in here." Scrambling footsteps were heard outside Brian’s office. Brian winked at Gus who almost broke into giggles as Ted came running to do his master’s bidding.  


 

"What can I do for you, Bri?" Ted was breathing heavily. He had sprinted in from the other end of the office.  


 

"Theodore, Gus here, has heard some nasty rumors from some of the family. I think it’s time we shared our scheme with him and he has already taken the oath of silence."  


 

"Um, sure, Bri. What scheme?" Brian snarled at Ted. "Oooh! That scheme. And who’s spreading rumors?" Brian growled. "Ah. Well, we knew sooner or later this would happen. Okay, how can I help?"  


 

Between Brian and Ted, the whole concept for the clinic, theater and bowling alley was explained to Gus. Brian didn’t go into detail of his reasons how this all came about but Gus got the picture of the social importance of the venture.  


 

"We studied about Stockwell in our poly-sci class. I didn’t know you had anything to do with it. The teacher said it was the Committee of Concerned Citizens."  


 

Ted pointed at Brian. "Gus, meet the committee. It was all your dad. He took all his money, made the TV ad and bought air time." Gus gaped at his dad in wonderment and awe. Brian blushed.  


 

"Look, the point is," Brian quickly tried to change the subject, "that we’re trying to do something good for this part of our city. And I didn’t really want anyone to know my involvement. Hence your oath. Ted knows, for obvious reasons since he’s the one who’s going to make sure I don’t lose my shirt. Justin knows because I can’t keep any secrets from him. John and Bobby know because John’s construction company will head up the renovations. Bobby’s my lawyer so we all needed him. Hunter is going to run the damn thing and Bill from the Farm is coming down here to help. So that means Claire and Steve know and we can’t forget Nick cause he and Hunter are, well you know. Fuck! The whole damned family will know sooner or later." Brian nervously paced; this was getting out of hand.  


 

"Dad! No queen outs, okay? I get it and I think it’s a great idea. You really think you can get it all done by the time Rage is released?"  


 

"We’re hoping. Justin got a call from Brett. Most of the filming is done. It’s the editing that’s going to take the most time; at least six to nine months. John says that if the basic structures of the buildings are sound, the renovations will go quicker. So we should have it timed right." Brian took a few sips of water before continuing. "Gus, I’m sorry you had to hear about this through the gay grapevine but just try to hang on and don’t listen. Sometimes Uncle Mikey says things before he puts his brain in gear. And you know Mel and me don’t always get along. If it gets real bad then ask your mommy to call me. I’ll explain things to her and she can be your ally against the masses."  


 

"Okay, pop. I can hang tough. We Kinney men have to stick together." Gus got up to give his dad a hug. Ted quietly backed out of the office to give the Kinney men some privacy. Rage saved the day, again.  
   
   
   


 


	7. Chapter 7

After Brian had successfully calmed Gus, he brought the boy back to school and smooth talked the principal. Gus swore on all things holy that he would never cut class again and even volunteered to write a paper on the inner workings of an ad agency. Brian didn’t have to go back to Kinnetik so he decided to go to Babylon and give the books the once over. He didn’t really have to do that since Ted was on top of the business end at Babylon too, but Brian had some nervous energy to work off before going to the loft. Hunter was planning to move down and he wanted to check out the place and see if he had anything in storage to give to the boy. Brian parked the Vette in the alley and went into the club. He was greeted by a very angry Carl Horvath.  


 

"Brian, you have some nerve." Carl had grown to respect the man and he couldn’t believe that Brian would let everyone down by breaking his vows.  


 

"Carl, I don’t know what you’re talking about." Carl was growing red in the face with anger. "Um, let's take this into your office." If Carl was going to tear Brian a new one, he’d rather have it done in private. Carl spun around and stomped to the office. Brian quietly followed.  


 

"Sit down, Brian." Carl pointed to a chair. He was in full law enforcement authority mode. Brian had the feeling he was going to be interrogated. Carl sat on the edge of his desk and with his bulk, looked down menacingly at Brian.  


 

"Gonna use the rubber hoses on me, Carl?" Brian tried to joke.  


 

"This is no laughing matter, Kinney. Now I want some straight answers and no bullshit. You get me?"  


 

"Yeah, I get you." Brian realized the rumor mill had struck again.  


 

"I want to know why I saw you giving money to that little hustler. Don’t you get enough at home?"  


 

"Carl, my sex life has nothing to do with you."  


 

"Normally, I’d agree. But lately there have been too many rumors. Too many people have seen you buying it. Debbie’s gotten herself all in a snit. And I have to go home to that woman. You know as well as I do that she’s like a dog with a bone. If you don’t come clean, she’ll hunt you down. So now I’m asking, what the fuck is going on? Are you and Justin fucking around on each other?"  


 

"Carl, I can’t go into detail because the deals I’m making are not all written in stone yet. Bottom line, Justin and I are fine. No one's tricking and I’m not paying for it. What you saw, what you think you saw is me living up to my end of a bargain." Brian rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache, something he hadn’t had in a very long time.  


 

"What bargain?"  


 

"A few weeks ago, Frankie, the blond hustler, tried to proposition me. You saw him, Carl. He’s Hunter, Jason Kemp and Justin all rolled up in one. I turned him down but I couldn’t leave it at that."  


 

"What did you do, Brian?" Carl looked exasperated at Brian.  


 

"I dragged his skinny ass into Terry’s and I asked Terry to give him a legit job. I told the kid if he stayed clean, I’d match whatever Terry paid him. What you saw was me giving him the stipend. Look, I know it wasn’t one of my smartest moves but I can’t close my eyes to it anymore. Carl, you know as well as I do, the city doesn’t have the resources to get these kids off the street and into a program. Shit, there aren’t any programs. Hunter was one of the lucky ones and you know all the shit he went through. I’m, we’re, trying to do something good with my money."  


 

"Who’s we?" Carl was a very perceptive ex-cop.  


 

"Justin, for one. He knows everything and supports my plan. Ted’s involved because he crunches the money. I needed Bobby cause he’s my lawyer. John’s construction company and Hunter."  


 

"Hunter?! Brian the kid’s just starting out, why get him involved?"  


 

"Because he’s an integral part of the plan. We need him to run the center."  


 

"Center? What center?"  


 

"Officially it’ll be called the Jason Kemp Clinic and Drop-in Center. A place where street kids can come in, get advice, maybe a meal and a line on a real job. Carl, who cares what it's called? It’s a place where these kids can talk to someone who has been there. Someone who knows what it's like on the street, to be hungry and dirty and be fucked by every perv that’s out there." Brian was getting tired of explaining himself again and again.  


 

"Okay, okay, I see where you’re going with this. This is a very big undertaking. And you say Justin knows everything?"  


 

"Yeah, he gets to hold me when the nightmares come," Brian whispered. Carl was stunned. He very rarely got to see the vulnerable side of Brian Kinney.  


 

"All right, I’ll see what I can do, to get the family to back off. But it won’t be easy especially when Debbie’s involved."  


 

"I know and I’m sorry you’re caught in the middle but it can’t be helped. We haven’t got the official go ahead from the city yet. If they say no, then all our plans come to a halt." 

Carl nodded; he could see that Brian was serious about the clinic and the toll it was already taking. "If I can help in any way, you’ll let me know."  


 

"Yeah, just try to steer Debbie away and get Michael to shut the fuck up. Bobby should know in a few days if we get all the permits and licenses, then I don’t care if the President himself knows."  


 

"Brian, Bush and his assholes are long gone."  


 

"Yeah, but they left a lot of shit in their wake. I gotta go, Carl. Hunter’s moving back to the Pitts and that’s not for public knowledge. He wants time to scope out the old neighborhoods, get the feel of who's on the streets before all is revealed. He’ll be moving into my building."  


 

"Is that wise? The biggest gossip queen lives there."  


 

"Yeah, well, can you see him moving in with you or Mikey? And trying to creep out at night? I don’t think so. It’ll be fine. That kid has a way of making himself invisible. There is something you can do, though."  


 

"Name it."  


 

"Like I said, Hunter will be going to some of his old haunts. Can you put a quiet word out that he’s not a hustler? I don’t want some hotshot cop putting the screws to him."  


 

"Putting the screws to him? You’ve been watching some very old movies lately, haven’t you?"  


 

"Yeah, you try pacing with a baby who’s teething in the middle of the night. There’s nothing good on cable. I got into the habit of watching the AMC channel." Carl and Brian laughed then shook hands. Carl drew Brian into a hug.  


 

"You be careful. I know you want this to keep quiet but you know the shit will eventually hit the fan."  


 

"I know. Thanks for helping and coming to me first. I appreciate it."  


 

"You’re welcome Brian. You’re my friend as well as my employer and I’d do anything to keep you and Debbie from getting hurt."  


 

Brian nodded; he knew all that Carl said was true. The shit would hit the fan. Brian hoped he’d be able to duck fast enough.  


 

Brian drove to the loft, parked out front and sauntered inside. There was no reason for him to hide; he owned the damn building and still had his apartment there. It wasn’t unusual for him to go and check out the loft. He went up to his loft and had a good look around. Shades of the days and nights he spent sucking and fucking Justin brought a smile to his lips and a twitch to his cock.  


 

"Hmm, maybe the futon cushions," he thought out loud. Hunter was planning to move in over the weekend but he had next to nothing by way of furniture. Brian thought he might have some things to give him. His ringing cell broke his reverie.  


 

"Kinney."  


 

"Hey Bri, where are you?"  


 

"What’s it to you, Schmidt?" Brian snapped at his old friend.  


 

"Whoa! Hey, I’m not your enemy."  


 

"Sorry, Ted. I just came from Babylon. Carl chewed me a new one."  


 

"Why?"  


 

"He saw me giving Frankie his stipend and jumped to the wrong conclusions."  


 

"Shit, I’m sorry, Bri. Look, let me try to set up an account for the kid then we can transfer the money directly to it. That way no one will see that happen again."  


 

"You can do that?"  


 

"Piece of cake, Brian."  


 

"Make it legal, Ted. We can't take any chances that someone thinks the kid’s on the payroll for the wrong reasons."  


 

"Hey, legal is my middle name."  


 

"Uh huh. Why did you call me?"  


 

"Oh, yeah. I just got a call from Emmett. He’s leaving tonight for a canapé convention in New York and wants me to look after his apartment."  


 

"A fucking what kind of convention?"  


 

"A canapé..."  


 

"Never mind that! Where’s Drew?"  


 

"The Ironmen are on the road with their first away game, so..."  


 

"That means the gossip queen and his boy friend won’t be home for a few days."  


 

"Correct."  


 

"What about Allen?"  


 

"Rehearsals. The symphony is getting ready for a series of concert tours."  


 

"So, he’s gone for most of the day."  


 

"And night."  


 

"That means we can get Hunter in with little fuss."  


 

"Yup."  


 

"You’re a genius, Schmidt."  


 

"Thanks, boss. And listen, I have plenty of stuff down in the storage area. Hunter can go shopping. Brian, has Bobby called you yet?"  


 

"No, you?"  


 

"Not yet."  


 

"Shit. I really want this to happen. I think it’ll be a good thing for the whole neighborhood."  


 

"It will, Bri, and I know it’ll happen and soon."  


 

"I hope so, Ted. I can’t take much more of this skulking around. I don’t want this to hurt Gus or Justin. You know I don’t give a shit about what they say about me..."  


 

"Brian, you don’t owe me any explanations. I’m behind you 100%."  


 

"You behind me? In your dreams, Schmidt. Now go earn me some money."  


 

"Yes, boss, Brian, Bri. Right away." Ted cut the connection as he heard Brian let out a laugh. A laughing Brian was a happy Brian and Ted vowed to keep his friend and employer very happy. 

 

*****

 

Hunter made his way in the back door of the loft building.  He was carrying a suitcase with his clothes and a box with a few of the necessities of life.  He took the back stairs and quickly unlocked the door to his apartment.  He carried his stuff inside and set them down turning to close and lock the door quickly.

 

Hunter turned and looked around the big open space.  Well, it wasn't really all that big, but it was enough.  It was a start, a start on the rest of his life.  He could live there without any problem.  He noticed something piled in the corner.  When he went over to see what it was he noticed a note pinned to the futon cushion that he recognized from Brian's loft.  

 

The note said: Hunter, feel free to use this.  It has been thoroughly cleaned, so no fears in that direction.  You can have it until you get a bed.  I'd like it back; it has some sentimental value.  Ted will be home tonight and he has some things in his storage locker that you might be able to use.  Give him a call.  Allen's going out of town.  B

 

Hunter smiled to himself.  At least he would have a place to sleep tonight.  He pulled the cushion out and opened it.  Inside was a pillow and a set of sheets.  Hunter smiled.  Brian Kinney was sure something.  "Sentimental value," he whispered to himself as he set up his bed.

 

It didn't take long for Hunter to stow his meager possessions.  He'd bring his computer down from the farm later.  He hung the few clothes he had brought with him and put the food that Claire had sent into the fridge.

 

He looked at his watch and decided to call Ted at Kinnetik.  When he was connected, he got right to the point.  "Hi, Ted, Brian left a note saying you might have some things I could use for my apartment."  
  
"I sure do.  When Allen and I moved in together we had duplicates of a lot of furniture and small appliances.  Most of it's still in our storage unit.  You're welcome to whatever you want."

 

"That would be great, Ted."  
  
"Oh, and good news, Emmett and Drew are both out of town.  Allen will be practicing late tonight, so we could bring whatever interests you up to your place tonight."  
  
"That's wonderful.  What time?"  
  
"I'll be home before seven," Ted said.  "Why don't you come down around eight?  Allen will have gone to rehearsal by then and we can raid the storage unit."  
  
"I'll see you then," Hunter said.  "And thanks."  
  
Looking around and deciding that there wasn't much else he could do until he found out what Ted had to offer, Hunter decided to go scope out the bathhouse.  He went out the back way and started walking towards Liberty.  He was pretty sure he knew the place Brian meant.  He turned down the street that he thought the bathhouse was on.  Up ahead he saw a blond boy that looked a lot like how Brian had described Frank.

 

"Hey, Frank," Hunter called taking a chance that he had the right kid.

 

The kid turned and looked at the guy who had called to him.  "How do you know my name?" Frank asked as Hunter caught up to him.

 

"Lucky guess.  I'm a friend of Brian Kinney," Hunter added by way of explanation.

 

"What?  Did he send you to spy on me?"

 

"No," Hunter laughed.  "Nothing like that.  Do you know anything about what Brian's planning to do with the bathhouse?"

 

"A little.  Terry's been griping about all the changes coming.  Why?"

 

"I'm going to be in charge of a clinic there if everything works out."

 

"A clinic?  Are you a doctor?"

 

"No," Hunter said shyly thinking of how Michael had wanted him to be just that.  "I'm interested in working with kids like you."

 

"And what would you know about kids like me?" Frank asked warily.

 

"I was you a few years ago," Hunter replied.

 

"What?  What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"I was a hustler until some good people gave me a chance for something better."

 

"Good people like Brian?"

 

"Yeah, him … and others.  I understand he's helping you too."

 

"He got me a job and he matches what Terry pays me."

 

"That's great.  It's nice to have money in your pocket," Hunter said.

 

"Yeah."  
  
"But what do you want to do down the road?"  
  
"Survive."  
  
"Once you get past the survival problem, and I think you already have, what do you want to do with your life?"

 

"How the fuck should I know?"

 

"That's what this clinic is going to be for," Hunter explained.  "We're going to try to get you kids help if you need it, a chance at a decent job and hope for the future."  
  
"Are you for fucking real?" Frank asked his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

 

"You can pinch me if you don't think I am.  Ow, not that hard."  
  
Frank laughed.  "You may be real, but are you for real?"

 

"I hope to prove that to you and any others who want some help."  
  
Frank studied Hunter trying to decide if this guy was shitting him or not.  "So what do you think of Brian Kinney?" he asked.

 

"I think he's the best," Hunter said honestly.

 

"Yeah, and he sure is good looking.  He smells wonderful."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Hunter said.  "I'll see you tomorrow or the next day.  I gotta go."

 

"Sure," Frank said as he watched Hunter walk away.  He'd have to see if this guy showed up again.  They were going to make a fucking clinic in the bathhouse.  He could hardly wait to see this.  He wondered what some of the other hustlers and the patrons of the bathhouse would think about that.  He quickly made his way to the bathhouse door.  He had the evening shift and the tips were always great at that time of day.

 

Ben watched Frank walk into the bathhouse.  He had seen Hunter as he caught up with Frank and had been about to call out to his adopted son.  Ben knew the kid Hunter approached was a hustler.  He had been propositioned by him a few weeks earlier.  But what the fuck was Hunter doing with him?  What was Hunter doing in Pittsburgh and not at the Farm?  Why hadn't he let him and Michael know that he was here?  There seemed to be only one answer, an answer that Ben didn't want to believe.  Hunter was starting to trick again.  He had heard the last bit of their conversation about Brian as Ben had crept closer.  This had to be Brian's evil influence.  Not only was Brian tricking but he was sucking those around him into it too.

 

Michael had been right all along.  
  


 

 

 

   


 


	8. Chapter 8

"Ted, thanks for dinner," Hunter said as he cleaned his plate.  He was sitting at the dining table with Ted in Ted and Allen's loft.  "Claire sent some food with me but this was a nice change."

 

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.  Allen decided to go out and grab a bite with some guys from the orchestra. Do you think you're going to enjoy setting up this clinic?"  
  


 

"I think so.  It won't be easy."

 

"I guess it will take a while to gain the trust of the hustlers."  
  


"Yeah, but I think I made a step in the right direction this afternoon."  
  


"Why?  What happened?"

 

"I went to scope out the bathhouse and I met that Frank kid that sort of started all this."  
  


"Did you now?  What's he like?"

  
Hunter hesitated for a moment.  "He's like all the rest of them.  He's like I used to be.  They're all running away from something.  They need to start running towards something instead.  Anyway I made contact with him and told him a little of what we're planning to do there."  
  


"I got the go ahead from Bobby this afternoon.  The papers will be filed tomorrow.  The clinic is a go."  
  


"That's great," Hunter smiled.  "I'll soon be official."  
  


"What's your first move?"

 

"There won't be an actual clinic for a while yet, but Frank will start to spread the word for me.  I want them to see my presence around the area, get to know me.  They have to learn that I'm on the up and up, that I'm not screwing with them or turning them in to the cops."  
  


"That's true.  I think that's a good idea.  You know, I've seen the plans for the renovations.  I think we might be able to find you an office space while the changes are being made.  It would give you a base to work from.  I'll talk to Brian tomorrow."  
  


"That would be great, now let's go see this furniture you don't need anymore."

 

*****

 

Ben was sitting in the dark living room when Michael came in having stayed late to complete his inventory at the comic book store. 

 

"Why are you sitting in the dark?" Michael asked.

 

"It seemed appropriate."

 

"Why?  What's wrong?"

 

Ben let out a long sigh.  "Everything."  
  


"Are you sick?  Ben, oh no.  What's going on?"

 

"I'm not sick.  I saw Hunter today."

 

"You went to the Farm?"

 

"No, he's here in Pittsburgh."  
  


"He is?  Why didn't he let us know?"

 

"Because we've failed him," Ben said choking back tears.

 

"Failed him?  What are you talking about?"  
  


"He's gone back to hustling," Ben said wearily as he wiped at his eyes.

 

"Don't say crazy stuff like that," Michael replied his voice full of fear.  "He wouldn't do that."  
  


"I saw him."  
  


"Saw him?  Saw him where?"

 

"Near Terry's bathhouse.  He was with a kid who tried to hustle me a few weeks ago."  
  


"That … that can't be true," Michael said desperately.  "It just can't be."  
  


"Well, it fucking is, Michael!  Do you think I'd make something like this up?  I saw them together with my own two eyes.  Our son has turned back to the streets."  
  


"No, it can't be," Michael said sitting down beside Ben and holding his head in his hands.  "It can't be true," Michael whimpered.  He looked up at the pain written all over Ben's face and then he knew it was true.  
  


*****  


The next day a very enraged Ben stormed through the doors of Kinnetik and stalked towards Brian’s office. His was met by Cynthia who was about to go in, carrying Brian’s lunch in a bag.  


 

"Hi Ben."  


 

"He in?" Ben asked curtly.  


 

"Yes, I was about to take in his lunch," Cynthia raised the bag. Ben snatched the bag out of Cynthia’s hand.  


 

"I’ll deliver it to the son of a bitch." Before Cynthia could say or do anything, Ben was through the doors.  


 

Brian was sitting at his desk pouring over the permits and licenses that Bobby had faxed over. Ted was looking over his shoulder and they were discussing when to start the renovations on the bathhouse. They both looked up as the freight train known as Ben Bruckner threw the bag down on Brian’s desk and proceeded to get ready to throttle him.  


 

"You fucking son of a bitch! First you fuck up your own life and now you’re messing with mine. I could, could..." Ben hadn’t felt this angry since the time he had ‘roid-rage’ and slammed Brian into the locker. His fists were balled up ready to strike.  


 

"Ben!" Teddy threw himself in front of the big man. He knew that Ben could tear him in two but he needed that time to get Ben to calm so they could get to the bottom of this. "Ben, stop. You have to get a hold of yourself. What do you think Brian’s done?"  


 

"That fucking whore has been seen with that little hustler and now I saw Hunter with him last night. Why Brian? Why can’t you keep your dick in your pants and away from my family?" Ben broke down and fell to his knees. Everything he believed in was crashing around him and he had no idea how to stop it.  


 

Ted looked at the hapless Ben sobbing on the floor then looked at Brian who was completely stunned into silence.  


 

"Brian, do something! You’ve got to tell him and NOW!"  


 

"Oh for fuck’s sake. Ted, help me get him up off the floor. Damn he’s big. Shit, probably banged his knees up bad." Ted and Brian were able to get Ben up and to the sofa. "Go get me some water, no, tea. Someone should have some herbal shit tea around here." Ted went for the door. "No, stay here with me. Get Cynthia to do it. Ben may not believe what I have to say." Ted nodded, went out to Cynthia then quickly returned. Who would ever believe that Brian Kinney needed Ted Schmidt to protect him?  


 

"Ben, if I explain what you saw, will you promise to listen and not break my neck?" Ben nodded slightly. "Ben, I swear on Briana and Gus’ heads that I have not been tricking and Hunter is not turning tricks." Brian waited to see Ben’s reaction.  


 

"Then why did Michael say he saw you give that hustler money? And why didn’t Hunter tell anyone he was in town?"  


 

"Because, my brawny friend, I’ve been giving the kid money to keep him off the streets. He was hitting on half the men in the neighborhood. I took him to Terry’s and got him a real job but you know Terry’s a cheap bastard."  


 

Ben looked up at Brian with a ‘duh’ look.  


 

"Okay, maybe not. The bathhouse is so not you. I’ve been matching what the kid’s been earning at the bathhouse. He passes out towels, cleans up..."  


 

"The place has gotten so much nicer ever since..." Ben and Brian turned to glare at Ted. "Um, so I’ve heard."  


 

"Anyway, I give the kid a few bucks as long as he stays clean."  


 

"And Hunter?"  


 

"Hunter will be the head counselor of the drop-in center," Brian said proudly.  


 

"What drop-in center?"  


 

"The one we just got the license and permits to open. We’re going to renovate the bathhouse and use part of it as the clinic. Next will be that old theater next door and last but not least the bowling alley at the end of the block. With any luck, we’ll have that end of Liberty looking pretty damn skippy by this time next year. Sooner if John moves his ass quicker. That’s if my money holds out."  


 

"You? You’re funding all of this?"  


 

"Brian’s putting up the initial costs. We’ve applied for city and government funding and we’ve redirected some of Brian’s charitable contributions to the new clinic. John and Bobby have donated their expertise to the cause. And your son, Hunter..."  


 

"The new Master of Social Work," Brian smiled warmly as he spoke that phrase, "has been trying to scope out the territory. Get to know the new kids on the block, so to speak. The kids he used to hang with are all gone. But there’s always a new crop to take their place."  


 

"Ben, the plan is to offer as many kids as we can a real job, get them training, and tested. Maybe get them back in school," Ted continued from where Brian left off. "That’s why we decided to try to clean up the whole street."  


 

"I understand," Ben finally said something. "What good is getting a kid off the street if he doesn’t have a job?"  


 

"Correct thinking, Professor. Now, you still want to hit me?"  


 

"No, but I think I owe you lunch."  


 

"Okay, but not at the diner. I don’t think I’m Debbie’s favorite person right now."  


 

"She doesn’t know?"  


 

"Not yet, but Carl does. We’ve been trying to keep this quiet because we weren’t sure if we’d get the permits from the city. I don’t make promises I can’t keep."  


 

"I should have realized that. Brian, I’m so sorry," Ben said very contritely. "But I still don’t understand why all the secrecy about Hunter."  


 

"It was a difficult decision for him to make. Everything’s so clean and fresh up at the Farm, and neat. All he had to do was get up, muck out a barn, say a few words to some kids then go home. Don’t look at me that way, I know it was so much more but think about it. He left this life so long ago. I don’t think he knew if he could come back here. So he needed a little time to figure things out."  


 

"He’s a lot like you." Ben made his revelation.  


 

"Me?" Brian was almost horrified at the thought.  


 

"You’re both very complicated men, many layers and you both tend to keep things to yourself. And it’s only the people you love and trust that get to see all the layers. And you’ve both worked very hard to achieve your accomplishments." Things were getting way too emotional when Cynthia came in with a cup of herbal tea.  


 

"It’s peppermint, I hope that’s okay," Cynthia stated, handing the cup to Ben and hoping all the shouting was over for the day.  


 

"Thank you, its fine and I’m sorry if I frightened you."  


 

"You get away with it only once and that’s because you’re cute. Next time, I wipe the floor with your ass. This is my shop, mister, and no one shouts around here but me." Brian cleared his throat a little and arched a brow. "Oh, and Brian too, but we tend to ignore him," she said in a loud whisper to Ben that she knew Brian and Ted could hear. Then Cynthia left the office. Ted giggled until a Kinney death glare stopped him.  


 

"Now, did I hear you say something about lunch?" Brian very quickly changed the subject.  


 

"Sure, how about that Italian place a few blocks over?"  


 

"Sounds good. If you have the time, we can cut through near Terry’s. I’ll give you the quick tour. Ted, you want to join us? It’s the least I can do for you throwing yourself in front an on-coming truck."  


 

"What truck?" Ted asked in all ignorance.  


 

"That truck," Brian nodded toward Ben who was now blushing from head to toe.  


 

"Thank you, Brian, but I think I should start working on setting up the special account for the clinic. I can transfer the money, we can collect interest while..."  


 

"Ted, Ted, all that money stuff is giving me a headache. Just do what you do and give me the bottom line later." Brian regally waved his arm.  


 

"Sure thing, boss," Ted said as he waved goodbye at his two friends as they walked out. 

 

Ted sat at Brian’s desk to study the clinic papers, opened the brown paper bag and pulled out Brian’s sandwich. As he took a bite out of the dry turkey on whole wheat, he mumbled, "Needs mayo." Then he continued to do what he did so well.

 

*****

 

Brian and Ben walked along the street from the restaurant where they had had lunch.  Ben's good humor had returned and he had apologized profusely for jumping to the wrong conclusions.  Brian was beginning to wish the big man would just shut up about it and things could return to normal.  Maybe the tour of the bathhouse would take both their minds off the earlier drama.

 

As they turned into the street where the bathhouse was located Brian started his explanation of what the renovations would entail.  He became very animated as he pointed to the various buildings and the long term plans for each.  When they arrived at the entrance to the bathhouse, Ben was about to start up the steps when Brian stopped him.

 

"Not that way, Ben.  We don't actually need to go into the bathhouse."

 

"And here I was kind of looking forward to it," Ben grinned.

 

"A trip down memory lane?"  
  


"Just wanted to see if anything had changed."

 

"It hasn't."  Ben grinned.  "And this time of day it's hardly worth looking."  
  


"I don't really want to go in there," Ben admitted.  "I'm in a committed relationship.  Anything we might find in there is of no interest to me."  
  


"Michael's very lucky."  
  


"I hope he sees it that way.  What am I going to tell him about Hunter?"

 

"Don't tell him anything until I give you the go ahead.  There's just a few more papers to sign and i's to dot and then the whole thing will come out."

 

"I don't know if I can keep it from him.  He was very upset.  You saw how I was."  
  


"If you have to tell him, then do.  Ask him to keep it between you two.  Okay?"  
  


Ben smiled.  "I'll handle it."  
  


"Thanks Ben," Brian said pulling the big man into a hug.

 

Just as that happened Michael crossed the street heading for the diner to grab some late lunch.  He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Ben and Brian hugging.  All he could think was what the fuck was going on.  He stepped back behind the building so they wouldn't see him but he could peer out at them.

 

"I should be thanking you, Brian," Ben said as he released Brian from the hug.  "So should a lot of other people when you get this up and running."  
  


"I don't want thanks.  I want it to work."  
  


"It will," Ben said confidently patting Brian on the shoulder.

 

"Then come," Brian said loudly.  "Let me show you the entrance to the place that will change our world."  Brian gestured to a doorway a little farther along the building.

 

"You have your own entrance?" Ben asked with a big smile and a shake of his head.  

 

"This will be Hunter's entrance," Brian said.  "Come in."  He used his key and unlocked the door.

 

"I can't believe my little boy will have his own office and in the back of a bathhouse," Ben laughed.

 

The two men went inside letting the door lock behind them.  Michael stood rooted to the spot.  His fists clenched and unclenched.  Now it seemed that Ben was going along with some weird plan involving their son, Brian and the bathhouse.  How had the world gotten so screwed up?

 

Michael turned slowly and started across the street not paying any attention to where he was going or what was happening around him.  His head was full of images of Brian and Ben together and Hunter with men all over him.  Everything was so wrong.

 

Michael never heard the horn as the street sweeper approached him.  He just kept walking.  The first time he realized how close he was to the street and what was about to happen was when the first wave of water hit his shoes and lower legs.  As the rest of the street sweeper passed him by and he stood stock still, the water shot higher and higher drenching him from head to toe.  He looked like a drowned rat as he seemed unable to move.

 

Finally he got his soggy shoes to start moving and he ran in the direction of the diner.  "Ma," he whined forlornly.  "Ma!"

 

 

 

 

 

   


 


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks were busy for the ‘clinic gang.’ Everyone had their assignments and were going about them quietly. Brian took more care not to be seen going over to Terry’s. It was made easier since Ted set up a bank account for Frank. As it turned out, Frank was the son of a local professor at PIFA. He had fallen into the wrong crowd, ran away from home and was afraid to go back. When Justin heard all this, he made contact with the professor to feel out if Frank would be welcomed home. Justin’s own non-existent relationship with Craig made him leery. If Frank’s father was anything like his own, the rejection could wipe out all the good that was done. Ben also knew of the professor so he and Justin planned to make a visit.  


 

John and Bobby were spending a lot time in Pittsburgh too. John and his foreman were busy taking measurements, walking around with hard hats and clip boards and generally doing things ‘constructiony.’ Since John had a financial stake in the project, he decided to take a more hands on approach, starting with a clean up crew for the bathhouse. Terry almost shit a brick when he thought it was Brian in the hard hat wielding a hammer and poking at tiles. John’s friendly demeanor set him straight, so to speak. John even agreed to have the majority of the work planned for the bathhouse section of the building to be done between the hours of four in the morning and noon, the slowest part of the day. The work on the clinic side was being done in rotating shifts starting off with a small office for Hunter.  


 

Bobby had to file some documents in person so he and Brian met one afternoon at the courthouse. Bill and Hunter decided to go along too. Bill had colleagues in Family Court and the court appointed counselors all had offices nearby. Karen, the same counselor that assisted Brian’s sister and her boys, was in the neighborhood too. Bill thought it would be a good idea to introduce her to Hunter. Karen had a lot of experience and would be a great resource for Hunter. Hunter’s background would be invaluable to Karen as well. The fact that Hunter was still very young looking didn’t hurt. Karen and Bill knew that street kids would more easily trust Hunter than other adults.  


 

Bobby and Brian had just finished signing the last documents making the Jason Kemp Clinic a reality. They were so happy and pleased with themselves that they were practically skipping out of the building. They were going to meet up with Bill and Hunter for a congratulatory lunch. Bobby and Brian hugged warmly and exchanged a chaste kiss. Brian’s dream was closer to becoming real. Melanie Marcus, attorney at law and very self righteous bitch, saw the innocent encounter and did what she did best, jumped to all the wrong conclusions. She stomped up the courthouse steps with blood in her eyes and vengeance in her heart.  


 

"How could you?" Melanie spat out and then slapped Brian across his face. "I swear, Kinney, I will somehow make sure you never see Gus again. And you...," Mel pointed at Bobby, "you should be ashamed of yourself. You call yourself a lawyer." Without waiting for any explanation, hurricane Melanie, blew away.  


 

"Shit, Brian! Are you okay?" Hunter and Bill had just arrived to see Melanie pop Brian. Brian, rubbing the side of his face, mumbled that he was okay.  


 

"Brian, I think it’s time we tell the family what’s going on. You can’t keep taking the brunt of the fallout," Hunter said. Hunter and Ben had met shortly after Brian’s encounter with his father. Ben admitted to Hunter what he had thought, and now he was so proud of Hunter for taking on this task. But Hunter didn’t realize how bad the rumors had gotten and their toll on Brian. 

 

"What fallout? Brian, what is Hunter talking about?" Since Bobby did the majority of his work and research from Harrisburg, he had no idea what was happening in Pittsburgh.  


 

"Come on; let’s go find a place for lunch. I think I need a drink." Brian’s cheek was still smarting and he preferred not to have this conversation on the courthouse steps. His crack about needing a drink garnered annoyed and concerned looks from the men in his company. Brian shrugged, "It’s purely for medicinal purposes." The looks didn’t go away. "Fine, iced tea then." Brian held up his hands in defeat then strode away leaving three men sprinting to catch up.  


 

*****  


 

"John, come take a look at this."  


 

"What is it, Gordon?"  


 

"Come and look." Gordon, John’s long time friend and trusted foreman had decided to take a break from the bathhouse renovations to sneak a peek into the theater. Gordon shared John’s enthusiasm for classic architecture. They were both exploring the dilapidated building when they made a wonderful discovery. Following Gordon’s flashlight beam, John looked up at the ceiling of the old theater.  


 

"John, do you see it? There, under those old drapes and banners."  


 

"Damn, they didn’t rip them down. It’s like stepping back in time."  


 

"Can you imagine how opulent this theater must have been back in its heyday? I hope we can do it justice."  


 

"Look at that, it’s all gold leafed. Gordon, we’re going to need artisans as well as a specialized work crew."  


 

"Didn’t your brother-in-law graduate from PIFA?"  


 

"Yes, what about it?"  


 

"I bet you can get restorers and artisans there. And for a project like this they’d work for next to nothing, not that money is an issue. Hell, just to get my hands on that chandelier I’d pay you!" John and Gordon laughed then started to sneeze. The place needed a good airing and protective equipment before any work could be done.  


 

"Gord, these old buildings..."  


 

"Yeah, I know, I’ll call haz-mat." John and Gordon locked up the old building.

 

*****

 

Brian arrived at the cottage in the middle of the afternoon.  "Justin," he called as he came through the door.

 

"Out here," Justin responded from the sun porch.  

 

Brian found him standing in front of an empty canvas staring at it.  "Painter's block?" he asked.

 

"Yeah," Justin said still staring at the canvas.  "You're home early."  He turned to kiss Brian and a little gasp escaped his throat.

 

"Brian, what happened to your face?" he asked as he gently touched the red area on one cheek.  Brian winced.

 

"An angry encounter with a pissed off lesbian."

 

"Melanie?"

 

"How did you guess?"

 

"What the fuck is her problem?"

 

"She saw me give Bobby a kiss outside the government building where we signed some papers.  She jumped to the usual conclusion that I'm a no good two timing son of a bitch and slapped me across the face."

 

"I'm going to knock her senseless the nest time I see her.  How dare she…?"

 

"Easy, Sunshine, I'd pay money to see that, but I'm afraid she'd kick your ass."

 

"No, she wouldn’t, not when I'm defending my man."  
  
"You are so sweet," Brian cooed pulling Justin against him and kissing the sweet lips.

 

"Does it hurt much?" Justin asked when Brian released him.

 

"Only when I breathe."  
  
"Ah, poor baby.  Come with me and I'll try to take your mind off it," Justin proposed.

 

"Okay," Brian agreed allowing Justin to take his hand and lead him over to the big brass bed.  "Bree?" he asked as Justin began removing his clothes.

 

"I put her down about fifteen minutes ago.  We should have lots of time before she wakes up."

 

Justin removed each piece of clothing kissing the skin beneath.  He alternated that with kisses to Brian's bruised cheek, soft butterfly kisses that barely touched the surface but somehow seemed to draw all the heat from the tender spot on Brian's face.  When Justin was finished with Brian's clothes he gently pushed his husband back onto the bed and proceeded to slowly remove his own clothing, leaning in for long sensuous kisses or brushing his lips over Brian's cheek.

 

By the time Justin was naked Brian was panting with desire and the short gulping breaths didn't hurt his cheek at all.  The only pain he felt was in his groin, and it was a very pleasant ache … for his straining cock to be so far up Justin's glorious ass that they could never be separated.

 

Justin lay down beside his husband and cupped his face in his hands.  "My big brave warrior," Justin whispered.  "I love you so much and I'm so proud of you."  
  
"Why are you proud?  Because I took a beating and kept on ticking?"

 

Justin chuckled.  "Ever the ad man."  He threw his leg over Brian's body and sat on his husband's groin.  Brian let out a groan as he felt Justin's weight and his cock seemed to laser in on Justin's hole temptingly out of reach.

 

"Let me fuck you," Brian whispered as he bit into the tender skin of Justin's neck.  "I want you … bad."  
  
"I know and I want you right back."  
  
Justin rose up allowing Brian to position his cock beneath Justin's ass.  Slowly Justin lowered himself taking each glorious inch of Brian's dick until he sat back down on Brian's groin.  Brian looked up at his lover with eyes dark with lust. 

 

"I should come home early more often," he smirked.

 

"I may never let you leave," Justin grinned.  He relished the heat and fullness of Brian inside him.  He knew he'd have to start moving soon, but for now their joining was perfect.

 

"You'd get sick of me," Brian groaned trying not to buck his hips up.  He wanted to drive his dick farther and farther into his lover until the heat and tightness took over and he forgot all the hurt from earlier in the day.

 

"I'll never get sick of you.  I want you all day every day."  
  
Brian smiled as he felt Justin rise up and clench his ass around Brian's cock to keep it from falling out.  "If those fucking rumor mongers could see us now, they'd know how ridiculous their accusations are."  
  
Justin began moving faster up and down.  "Maybe we should make a tape and send them each a copy," Justin giggled as he felt the warmth spread through his body.  He loved Brian's dick and where it was at the moment was exactly right.

 

"Show the wannabes how to do it right, and the rest can just drool over how beautiful you are," Brian said as he raised his head and Justin leaned down to kiss him.

 

"How beautiful we are, and together we are better than ever."  
  
Justin's motions became faster as he bounced above Brian.  Brian drove his hips up to meet each downward movement of his husband.  Their rhythm was impeccable and they knew all the angles and motions and tightenings and thrusts to get each other off.

 

"Close," Justin gasped.

 

"Yeah."

 

Justin sat down with a thump and Brian shot his wad up the tight channel of his lover's ass.  "Aaaahhh!" he gasped as he felt Justin come and then collapse against his chest.  His arms went around his husband cradling him against his body as the last tinglings of orgasm swept through them.

 

Some moments later Justin shifted feeling Brian's dick fall away.  He always felt so open and exposed after their coupling.  That was when he needed Brian's arms around him and that is exactly what Brian did, pulling some sheets over them before snuggling close to Justin.  They both dozed off having made the world a little better for each other.

 

A ringing phone woke them about a half hour later.

 

Brian picked up the phone on the table by the bed.  "What?" he barked into the receiver.

 

"Dad?"

 

"Gus, I'm sorry.  I didn't look at the caller ID."  
  
"Dad, can you do something about momma?"

 

"What's Melanie done?" Brian asked although he feared he already knew the answer to that question.

 

"She says I'm not to see you, that she's going to try to get some sort of restraining order.  She can't do that, can she?"  
  
"What the fuck?  I don't know, Gus.  What does Lindsay say about this?"

 

"They're fighting.  I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"Hang tough, Gus.  I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks, Dad, and please hurry."  
  
Brian set down the phone.  "Fucking Hell!"  
  


"What now?"

 

"Melanie has told Gus he's not to see me and she's going to get a restraining order."  
  
"She can't do that, can she?"

 

"How the fuck should I know?  She's the legal mastermind."  
  
"Call Bobby," Justin said as Bree started to make wake up noises on the intercom.  "I'll go get our daughter."

 

By the time Justin returned with a newly diapered little girl Brian was hanging up the phone from talking to Bobby.

 

"What did Bobby say?" Justin asked as he handed the little girl to her father.

 

"He says he doesn't see what grounds Melanie could use for a restraining order, but that she is devious enough to come up with something.  We have to wait and see what reasons she uses."

 

"I can't believe she would do that to you."  
  
"She's always hated me."  
  
"But I thought things were so much better."  
  
"Until she finds an excuse to start hating me all over again."  
  
Justin shook his head as he watched Brian tickling Briana's tummy.  How could anyone keep Brian away from his kids?  He loved them so much.

 

"You know," Justin said thoughtfully.  "You were keeping the clinic quiet until all the papers were signed and everything was in place.  It pretty well is."  
  
"So what are you saying … that we tell them?"  
  
"Why not?  It will stop all this rumor and innuendo."  
  
"Not by half.  They're always looking for some way to put me in my place.  But it would cut the legs out from beneath some of the worst gossipers."

 

"Yeah, like Michael and Melanie."  
  
"Then I'll have to answer all those questions about why I'm doing this and how much money do I actually have…"

 

"Fuck them.  You don't have to answer anything you don't want to."  
  
"I think that's what got me into this mess in the first place," Brian griped.

 

"Well, I don't know about you but I've had enough of this fucking shit.  I'm putting a stop to it."  
  
"And just how are you planning to do that?"  
  
"I'm sending an ultimatum to our family and friends."

 

"An ultimatum?" Brian chuckled although there was little humor in his laugh.

 

"An ultimatum.  I'll start calling after dinner."  
  
"I love the powerful assertive Justin Taylor, but how do you plan to get them here?  What makes you think they'll listen to your ultimatum?"

 

"I'm going to tell them that if they ever considered themselves to be my friend they will be here Saturday afternoon.  I'll say that if they don't come they will be persona non grata as far as I'm concerned.  And then I'll end the call by saying that you and I have a major announcement to make."

 

"They'll think you're announcing that you're kicking me out.  You know that, don't you?"

 

"Yes, I do," Justin grinned.  "All the more reason why they'll want to come."  
  
"You are a devious man, Justin Taylor."  
  
"How do you think I got you?" Justin laughed.  

 

"I should have known I was no match for you when you conned me into letting you stay that first night."  Brian laughed right along with his husband.  

 

He stood up and they hugged each other with Bree trapped between them.  She giggled in delight liking this much better than the serious conversation they had been having before.

 

"Let's go start dinner," Justin said his head full of all the machinations he would pull on Saturday.

 

"I hear the wheels turning," Brian said.

 

"I'm going to rip a few new ones.  There are some people who have been picking on you … and me for far too long.  It's time they saw the error of their way."  
  
"I'm glad I'll have a ringside seat to this extravaganza."

 

"You'll have the place of honor, and I'm sure you'll enjoy the entertainment."  
  
"I know I will," Brian laughed.  He could hardly wait.  Most of their friends had no idea just how smart Justin was and what a bulldog he could be when he felt he or the family had been wronged.  They were going to get an earful and Brian was determined to enjoy every minute of it.  They would turn on him again soon enough.

 

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

"Debbie, are you sure you want to do this? Why can’t we just go over to his office and ask him?"  


 

"My dear sweet Emmett, do you really think that Brian Kinney would tell us the truth?"  


 

"Deb, he’s always told the truth. He’s brutally honest sometimes."  


 

"Not about this, he won’t. We have to confront him and soon before something happens! We have to save him."  


 

"Save who, Ma?" Michael had walked through Debbie’s door with Jennifer close behind.  


 

"Oh, hi Michael, I didn’t hear you come in, and Jennifer! What are you doing here?"  


 

"I was showing a building near Liberty and stopped by the diner."  


 

"Yeah, I was picking up some lemon bars for dessert when we got to talking. So we decided to come over. What are you guys up to?"  


 

"Your mother wants to try some sort of intervention."  


 

"Inter-what?"  


 

"An intervention."  


 

"Who are we going to intervent?" Michael asked with a dumb expression on his face.  


 

"Brian," Emmett replied.  


 

"Why are we going to intervent him?" Emmett sighed loudly; he never understood how Brian put up with Michael for all those years.  


 

"Oh for crying out loud!" Debbie shrieked. "Michael, baby, we just want to talk to Brian and Sunshine to find out if we can help them. It’s obvious that something’s going on and it's our job to make sure they’re all right."  


 

"Why, Ma? Brian can take care of himself. If they’re having problems then he should just kick Justin out."  


 

"Michael! How dare you think that it’s all my son’s fault that they’re having problems." Jennifer knew better than to come to the Novotny home for sympathy.  


 

"He’s done it before with the fiddler and Brian got hurt," Michael said nonchalantly as he pulled out a lemon bar from his bag and began to eat.  


 

"Mikey, that’s ancient history," Emmett said gently. "Something more serious is going on and I think it involves more than Brian and Justin."  


 

"What do you mean, Emmett?" Jennifer’s eyes grew wide. She wondered just how much worse things could get.  


 

"I don’t think it’s an occasional trick we’re talking here."  


 

"I knew he couldn’t do it," Michael mumbled as he took another bite of the sticky confection.  


 

"So, don’t keep us in suspense. What do you know?!" Debbie shouted.  


 

"I think Brian and Justin are sleeping with John and Bobby," Emmett sadly stated.  


 

"Ewww, that’s incest!"  


 

"Michael! He means John and Justin and Brian and Bobby!"  


 

"Oh. Are you sure?"  


 

"Well, think about it. They spend a lot of time together. And they did go away on that trip together. And John looks so much like Brian. And he’s a bottom. We all know that Justin’s really a top, he only bottoms for Brian."  


 

"He is?" Michael didn’t have a clue. "Brian would never let Justin top him." Emmett wondered if Michael knew just how stupid he was sounding. Before anyone could comment, Carl walked in.  


 

"Hey, baby, I didn’t know we were expecting company." Carl looked around and wondered what the convention was all about.  


 

"This just sort of happened," Debbie shrugged.  


 

"So what’s this all about?"  


 

"We’re discussing the Brian and Justin situation," Emmett tried to explain.  


 

"What situation is that?" Carl hadn’t gotten the okay from Brian yet to discuss the clinic.  


 

"Carl, honey, we were thinking of having an intervention. We have to let them know we love them and we’ll be there for them. And then I’ll smack the shit out of them."  


 

"Deb..." Carl was trying to figure out a way to stop it when the phone rang.  


 

"Hello. Sunshine! How are you? Okay. This Saturday afternoon? Uh, I think that should be fine. Emmett? He’s here. He’s invited? And your mother is here too and Michael. Everyone? Sure. Can I bring anything? You’re sure. Okay, honey. See you then. Bye, Sunshine." A very perplexed Debbie hung up the phone.  


 

"Who was that, Ma?" Apparently Michael was too interested in a second lemon bar to pay attention.  


 

"Sunshine."  


 

"What’d he want?" Michael asked, now paying attention.  


 

"He issued a summons."  


 

"A what?" Jennifer asked.  


 

"He said that if we wanted to continue to be his family, we’d all show up on Saturday afternoon. If we didn’t, he’d never speak to us again."  


 

"That little shit! Who does he think he is?" Michael started to fume.  


 

"I can’t stand around here and listen to you all insult my son. Maybe you shouldn’t go on Saturday. At least he’ll know then who his real friends are," Jennifer shouted and stalked out of the house. Debbie jumped as Jennifer slammed the door.  


 

"I guess that takes care of the intervention. See ya’ll on Saturday. Tootles!" Emmett left the house.  


 

"Are you going?" Michael was still not sure if he should go.  


 

"Of course, we’re going. And if you know what’s good for you, Michael Charles Novotny, you’ll be there too!"  


 

*****  


 

"Mom?"  


 

"Gus, I’m taking a shower!" Gus snuck into the bathroom after he heard Lindsay get into the shower. He had to tell his mother that his father wasn’t doing what Melanie said he was. He didn’t know of any other way of getting his mother alone.  


 

"I know, but I need to tell you something in private."  


 

"But in the shower?" Lindsay hid behind the shower curtain and stuck her head out.  


 

"This is the only way."  


 

"Okay, lambskin, just make it fast." Gus made a face at the nickname Lindsay still used for him.  He was almost a teenager for cripes sake.  With a sigh Gus quickly related his conversation of several weeks ago with his dad and Ted. Lindsay listened intently. This was so like Brian. She was proud of Brian and a little pissed at Gus that he cut school.  


 

"Mooommm! What are we going to do? I love momma but I don’t want her to stop me from seeing dad and Justin. And what about Bree? I love her too."  


 

"I know, sweetie. We’ll think of something. I promise. Don’t worry. Your dad has gotten himself out of bigger messes than this one. He’ll figure it out. I love you, lambskin."  


 

"Love you too, Mom." Gus gave Lindsay a quick peck on the cheek then snuck back out of the bathroom and just in the nick of time. Melanie came in a few minutes later.  


 

"Lindz?"  


 

"Yeah, Mel."  


 

"I got the strangest phone call from Justin a few minutes ago."  


 

"Oh?"  


 

"He said that if we don’t go up there this Saturday then we shouldn’t bother ever speaking to him again. Do you think he’s going to finally wise up and throw the fucker out?"  


 

"I don’t know. I guess we should go and find out."  


 

"Okay. Oh, and Lindz?"  


 

"Yes?"  


 

"We’re out of milk." Melanie left the bathroom as Lindsay shook her head under the spray.  


 

*****  


 

"Ted, are we doing anything this Saturday?"  


 

"I don’t think so. Why?"  


 

"Justin left a message on the machine. Sounded rather cryptic but important. He wants us to go up there this Saturday. Is that okay with you?"  


 

"Sure."  


 

"Do you have any idea what it's about?"  


 

"Maybe, but I’m not at liberty to say."  


 

"You don’t think they’re breaking up, do you?"  


 

"No, Allen. I can’t speak for them but let me assure you, Brian and Justin have never been closer."  


 

"Okay then." Allen and Ted kissed and then went about making dinner.  
   
*****   


 

"Debbie, what are you doing?" Carl asked.

 

"Figuring out what I'm going to say to that asshole."  
  
"What asshole?"

 

"Brian fucking Kinney."  
  
"Debbie, he's not such a bad guy," Carl said trying to smooth things over.

 

"You have to say that because you work for him.  You know, maybe you should think about quitting and getting another job, or just retiring completely."

 

"I like my job at Babylon."  
  
"Yeah?  You turning gay on me?  Hanging around all those horny young gay guys can't be good for you."  
  
"I've grown kind of fond of them," Carl grinned.  "Besides, I didn't think you had any complaints about our sex life."  
  
Debbie grinned back.  "No, definitely no complaints."

 

"Why don't we go prove that point beyond a shadow of a doubt?" Carl asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

Debbie giggled.  "That sounds like an excellent idea," she agreed as Carl took her hand and led her upstairs.  Carl hoped this would take Debbie's mind off reaming Brian a new one until the man had a chance to make his announcement.

 

*****

"Justin?  I got your message on my answering machine.  What's going on, honey?" Jennifer asked as she finally got to speak to her son.  Their line had been busy ever since she got home from Debbie's.

 

"You'll find out on Saturday, Mom."

 

"I'm worried.  There are all these rumors flying around about Brian, and you, and Bobby and John."

 

"Bobby and John?"

 

"Yes, didn't you know?"

 

"Apparently the gossip grapevine has been at full tilt," Justin said with a shake of his head.  This was worse than he had suspected.

 

"Are you all right, sweetheart?" Jennifer asked concern evident in her voice.

 

"I'm fine and I'm strong and I'll explain everything on Saturday," Justin said curtly.

 

"Okay, I'll be there," Jennifer said before hanging up.  Justin didn't sound like he was hurting.  He seemed to have come to terms with whatever was going on.  She prayed that Saturday wouldn't bring the dissolution of Brian and Justin's marriage.

 

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth?" Brian asked as Justin set the phone down.

 

"Because now I'm really pissed."

 

"Why?"

 

"My mother just told me that the rumor is that you and I are sleeping with John and Bobby."  
  
"What the fuck?  Who the hell ever came up with that one?"

 

"I don't know and I don't care, but I refuse to have them thinking like that about you, and about me, and about John and Bobby.  This is beyond contemptible."

 

"Easy, Sunshine," Brian said putting his arms around Justin's chest.

 

"I'm not taking it easy on this one.  They are going to regret ever buying into these fucking rumors."  
  
"My little Rage."  
  
"Yeah, that's exactly what I feel like, full of rage.  These are supposed to be our fucking friends."  
  
"I understand that, Justin, but we did precipitate this by not telling them the truth from the outset."  
  
"You mean we're not allowed to have anything private without them jumping to the wrong conclusions."  
  
"I didn't say they were blameless," Brian backed off.

 

"Well, I've had enough."  
  
"What are you planning?"

 

"You'll see on Saturday."  
  
"Now you're starting to scare me."  
  
"Good, because I want them all to be scared too."  
  
"Justin…" Brian said wrapping his arms around his husband from behind.

 

"Yes, dear," Justin grinned as he turned around in Brian's arms to look into his eyes.  "All the redness has gone out of your cheek," he observed as his fingers lightly brushed over the bruised area.

 

"Must be the healing powers of JT."  
  
Justin's smile was radiant at Brian's words.  "I like to think so," he whispered.

 

Brian pulled his husband into a long and sizzling kiss.  "I want you inside me," Brian whispered.

 

Justin smiled and nodded.  "Anytime, big guy."  
  
"I think I could use some more of JT's restorative powers before I face the angry contingent on Saturday," Brian stated.

 

"You can have as much of me as you can take," Justin chuckled.

 

"There's no such thing as too much of you."

 

Justin smiled.  That was exactly what he wanted to hear.  He couldn't believe that their family and friends couldn't see the love between the two of them.  How could they doubt their commitment to each other?  "Of course not," Justin said with a sweep of his hand.

 

"Cocky little bottom, aren't you?"

 

"Cocky little top, if you meant what you just said."  
  
"Oh, I meant it."  
  
"Then let's get started before you change your mind."

 

"I wouldn't do that."

 

"I know and that's why I love you.  You always mean what you say," Justin said leading Brian to their bedroom.  Everybody else was going to find out the same thing on Saturday if everything went the way he hoped it would.

 

 

 

 


	11. Final Chapter

A couple of hours before the appointed time, Jennifer Taylor drove up and parked on the lane in front of the cottage. She was surprised to see a few cars already there. She had hoped by coming early she could avoid the crowd, offer her help and find out what the announcement was about. It didn’t look like she’d get the chance. Jennifer recognized Claire and Steve’s car, John’s Navigator and Justin’s old Cherokee. Jen found out that Justin had given the truck to Hunter but wondered just when they had gotten that close. It didn’t make much sense. There was always a little tension between her son and the former hustler. When did that change? There was another truck in front that she had seen at the farm a couple of times but didn’t know who it belonged to. Jennifer took a deep breath, strolled up the path and knocked on the door.  


 

"Mother Taylor! So good of you to come, and so early." Brian couldn’t keep all of the snark out of his voice but at least he wasn’t rude.  


 

"I, um, thought I could help with something," Jennifer stammered a little coldly. She wasn’t sure if seeing Brian home was a good thing or not.  


 

"Come in." Brian stepped aside to invite Jennifer in. "We’re in the porch having a nosh. Join us," Brian smirked. Jennifer nodded then quietly followed Brian through to the sun porch.  


 

They were all there. Justin was sitting with Briana as she was attempting to eat a piece of muffin like a big girl. John and Bobby were equally engaged with Patrick making sure he drank his juice not wear it. Hunter, Nick and Bill were sipping coffee. So that’s who the other truck belonged too. And then there was Steve and Claire. Claire acknowledged Jennifer’s arrival; her cool expression chilled Jennifer to the bone. Claire had the air of a lioness in full protection of her cubs. Jennifer knew how sensible and level-headed Claire always conducted herself. If something was amiss, Claire would be the first to address it. Jennifer was getting the sinking feeling that whatever the rumors, whatever the assumptions, they were all wrong.  


 

"Justin, honey." Brian exchanged places with Justin so he could greet his mother properly.  


 

"You’re early," Justin greeted his mother with a light peck to her cheek.  


 

"I thought maybe we could talk." Jennifer began to sweat.  


 

"Mom, you can wait for the others. I don’t want to have to repeat myself but you’re welcome to stay. We have coffee, juice, fresh muffins and I can put the kettle on for tea." Jennifer was about to answer when Brian’s voice caught her attention. Bree had just finished her muffin, was out of her high chair, made a beeline for the nearest potted palm and stuck her little hands in the dirt.  


 

"Squirt! We’ve had this discussion before. No digging in these plants," Brian said sternly.  


 

"Gar-gar!" Briana replied with a sweet innocent giggle. Brian arched a brow at his daughter.  


 

"That doesn’t work on me. You know the garden is outside." Briana was properly admonished then held up her dirty hands to her daddy.  


 

"Dir." Brian sighed then swept the toddler into his arms.  


 

"Dirt. Let’s go wash your hands, Squirt, while we put the kettle on for Grandma Taylor." Brian carried Bree to the kitchen to rinse the dirt off her hands with Jennifer closely behind.  
   


"Justin," Claire started, "you could have told Jennifer the truth. She is your mother and she loves you. She’s hurting." 

 

Justin was feeling guilty but he had an agenda and he wanted to stick to it. "I know. But it’s important that I do this my way. They all have to learn that if they have a question about my relationship with Brian that first, it’s really nobody’s business and secondly, they should just ask."  


 

"She’s your mother," Claire restated.  


 

"I’ll apologize after, I promise." Claire nodded then poured herself more coffee.  


 

Out in the kitchen, Brian put on the kettle then washed Bree’s hands. Briana giggled with glee as her dada let her make sudsy bubbles with the soap. When the kettle startled to whistle, Brian indicated to Jennifer where the fixings were to make her tea.  


 

"Want a cup?" Jen asked her son-in-law.  


 

"No thanks. Never really developed a taste for tea. But Justin has a variety, so knock yourself out."  


 

"Brian, what’s this all about?" Jennifer couldn’t stand the suspense.  


 

"Jennifer, far be it from me to get in the way of an angry Sunshine. Even I don’t know what’s in that little blond brain of his. Suffice to say, this is his show."  


 

"Brian, please, cut the bullshit."  


 

"Jen, I really don’t know but trust him. He knows what he’s doing."  


 

"Can you answer a question? Truthfully, answer a question?"  


 

"If I can."  


 

 

"Do you love him?"  


 

"Jennifer, I really love your son. I’ve been in love with him since the moment I laid eyes on him. He’s my life. And he has to do this his way."  


 

"I know; he’s a stubborn little shit."  


 

"Yup and with the biggest balls in the state of Pennsylvania."  


 

"Hey, I diapered those balls."  


 

"Then you should know."  


 

"Dada! Gar-gar." Briana arched one petite golden eyebrow at her father. She wanted her say in the conversation.  


 

"What did she say?" Jennifer enquired.  


 

"She wants to take a walk in the garden. We planted some Fall mums and the roses are still blooming." Jennifer was astonished that Brian Kinney knew what an eighteen month old baby was saying.  


 

"Briana, sweetie, will you show Grandma your garden?" Jennifer asked Bree. She needed some time to get herself together before facing her son and the rest of the family.  


 

"G’ma?" Bree looked up at the pretty older woman and smiled a happy toothy smile then held out her little arms.  


 

"Is that a yes?" Jen asked Brian.  


 

"That’s a yes. Just keep her out of the dirt. Justin will tan my hide if she gets dirty." Jennifer’s eyes grew wide. "Hey, I have to live with him, you don’t." Brian winked putting Jennifer at ease. "Jennifer, just believe in him. He does know what he’s doing."  
Jen nodded then took her granddaughter out into the warm Fall sun.  
   
At the appointed time, the Liberty Avenue contingent arrived.  


 

Carl was nervously chewing on his lips. He had tried very unsuccessfully to dissuade Debbie from barging in with all guns blazing. Debbie was practically running up the path to the door.  


 

Ben had tried to get Michael to see reason but couldn’t. Michael was right behind his mother.  


 

Lindsay pleaded with Melanie to drop her restraining order against Brian but Melanie went to the first Family Court judge that would hear her. The gods were with Brian that day. The judge happened to be an acquaintance of Bill and Karen’s, was previously introduced to Hunter and Brian and was familiar with their efforts to open the clinic. The judge, while not revealing anything to the fuming lawyer, did have her escorted out of the courthouse. Melanie’s anger was further fueled by Lindsay’s unwavering loyalty. Gus and JR remained quiet.  


 

Emmett, Drew, Ted and Allen arrived together. Emmett couldn’t quite understand why Teddy was so quiet. Emmett was worried that his friend would get hurt in the fallout. He had visions of the Kinney empire toppling to the ground and Ted back on the streets with crystal meth as his only friend. The tall queen hung onto Drew for dear life, praying that their world would survive the day.  
   
"All right, what the fuck is going on?" Debbie shrieked as she pushed open the door letting them all in the house. Debbie stomped through the house and into the sun porch.  
"There you are! And all together I see. What are you plotting? An extension to the house so that you can all live together and have your orgies. Brian Kinney, you should be ashamed of yourself," Debbie kept rambling on. The noise level rising, echoing against the glass walls. Jennifer had Gus and JR take Patrick and Bree into Gus’ room to play. They didn’t need to see the so-called adults act like idiots. Whatever Justin had in mind was going to get messy. Gus arched a brow at his father who nodded imperceptibly at the boy. Gus smiled weakly but led the younger children out of harm's way.  


 

"Kinney, I don’t know how you bought off that judge but I will find out and when I do..." Melanie screamed.  


 

"Oh, who cares about that! Sunshine, I want you to know that we’re here for you and if you have to move out, I’ll help in any way that I can."  


 

Justin was uncharacteristically quiet as his anger grew. Outwardly, he appeared calm; only Brian knew that at any moment the real Rage in the family was going to explode.  


 

"Ma! Why would Justin need our help? It’s Brian who needs my help." Michael started to take a couple of steps toward Brian but a death glare made him stay frozen to the spot. Brian’s curled fist reminded Michael of when he had said the wrong thing to Brian a long time ago and got a black eye for his efforts.  


 

"Debbie, I think you should take a seat." Justin was attempting to regain control of his home and the situation. But so many people were talking all at once.  


 

"No, Justin, I think you should sit down. I think both of you should sit down and explain a few things. First..." Debbie had her speech all planned for her intervention.  


 

John got up to pace. He could not believe the audacity that Debbie had. He was very fond of the woman and knew her importance to the lives of practically everyone in the room but this was Justin and Brian’s home.  


 

"John, you should sit. I have a few words for you too!"  


 

"Debbie," John growled. Claire was the only woman who had the right to take that tone with him. Justin, who was closer to John, put his hand on John’s arm, just like he did when Brian was about to explode and gently calmed the enraged older brother.  


 

"Look at that," Emmett whispered to Drew, Ted and Allen. Justin’s action did not go unnoticed. "He handles John just like Brian. This is worse than I thought."  


 

"Debbie, don’t you think you ought to let Justin tell us why he asked us all here?" Bobby attempted to be ever the logical voice of reason. The pretty red-head stepped into Debbie’s space.  


 

"And you’re not anymore innocent in all of this than the rest of them!" Debbie pointed her finger into Bobby’s chest. Brian Kinney, defender of red-headed twink lawyers, let out a low growl of his own and pulled Bobby toward him. He had seen Debbie in action too many times and feared for his friend.  


 

"Oh no," Emmett cried then buried his eyes into Drew’s shoulder.

 

Justin had had just about enough and shouted at the top of his lungs. **"If you all don’t shut the fuck up and sit down, I’ll throw you all out and never speak to you ever again!"**  


 

It became so quiet that all Brian could hear was the stream trickling over the stones and the frogs calling for an Autumn mate.

 

Justin took a deep breath and then sent a glare around the room that froze all of them in their places.  This was going to be hard, but it had to be done.

 

"I invited you all today with the stipulation that if you were our friends you would be here."  Justin did his best to keep his voice calm.  "Brian and I…"

 

"Oh God, here it comes," Emmett moaned.

 

"We know, Justin," Debbie called.  "You can stay with me if you need a place."

 

"For fuck's sake!" Justin exploded again.  "Close your mouths and open your ears.  For once in your fucking lives listen without drawing conclusions before I'm done."  
  
Everyone looked rather sheepish at Justin's outburst.  They sat quietly waiting for Justin to explain.

 

"Brian and I," Justin began again, "are well aware of some of the rumors that have been circulating about us and about Hunter and John and Bobby."

 

There were some knowing nods from various people but no one opened their mouth.

 

"To say the least we are very disappointed that our friends and family would think those things."

 

Debbie opened her mouth to protest but Carl squeezed her hand so hard she gasped instead.

 

Justin was standing beside his easel which had a cloth covering what it held.  He reached for the cloth and threw back the cover revealing the sketch of Brian and his dick that Justin had done for the show at the GLC all those years ago.  Some people gasped, a couple snickered and a few smiled.  

 

"I see some of you remember this sketch.  That was how I saw Brian at first.  This compellingly handsome, extremely sexy, enigmatic man."  They all stared at the sketch and a few people said, "Yeah."  
  
Michael stared remembering the old days when that had been Brian to a tee.  He was in bed with an erect dick and eyes hazy from drugs, just the way Brian Kinney was supposed to be.  Sex personified.  Michael felt Ben squeeze his leg and he looked at his husband like a stranger.  He had gone to another place and time.

 

"Michael, that's not Brian anymore," Ben said gently.

 

Michael shook his head and Ben wasn't sure if it was denial of that fact or finally some acceptance that what Ben had said was right.

 

"I was definitely in lust," Justin said as a few chuckles were heard.  "I became the trick who wouldn't go away, as some of you liked to call me."  Justin looked at Brian who smiled lovingly at his husband.  Justin refused to look at Michael.  "But gradually things changed and I want you to see that.  It's all recorded in my sketches.  Look and learn."

 

Justin began by lifting away the dick sketch.  Underneath was a sketch of Brian's head showing the arrogance and power of the man.  It was mounted on a background to hold it flat as were all the ones underneath it.  Justin waited till they'd all had a good look then lifted it away to reveal a sketch of Brian and Gus taken from the photo that Michael had shot that night at the hospital when Gus was born.  There were a few "aahs" before Justin lifted it away.  Next was another sketch of Brian holding out his arms waiting for someone to walk into them.  Only Justin knew that Brian was waiting for him that day that he had walked on Liberty by himself for the first time after the bashing.

 

Justin continued through the sketches that chronicled their lives.  There were some of him and Brian, several of Gus and Brian, a few with the people in the room including a couple with John and Bobby on their trip.  The second last sketch was Brian and Justin holding the newborn Briana.  Their love for each other and the baby was written all over their faces.

 

The last sketch was Brian and Briana digging in the garden.  It had been made yesterday when Justin had found them outside puttering with the fall flowers.  Brian's hand held Bree's waist as she leaned over crushing a clod of dirt in her little hand.  Brian was looking up at someone or something, love shining out from his handsome face.

 

"Who do you think Brian is looking at in that last sketch?" Justin asked defiantly.  If they didn't get it now, they never would.

 

"You," several people whispered.

 

"Me!" Justin stated.  "Brian and I love each other.  We always have since we met and we always will," Justin added looking defiantly at Michael and deliberately using those words.  "I know we've had rough patches and have split up in the past, but I don't understand why so many of you continue to doubt us to this day.  But it stops … now!  We are not breaking up.  We are not fucking around on each other, like Brian would have to pay for it," Justin snorted at the absurd idea and glared at Michael.  "We are not corrupting Hunter.  He has already started a new job in Pittsburgh which is why some of you have seen him there.  He'll be working at the new Jason Kemp Clinic and Drop-In Center."  He heard Debbie gasp.  Justin removed the sketch of Brian and Bree to show his impression of what the bathhouse would look like from the outside once John finished his renovations.  "This new center is located in Terry's bathhouse which now belongs to Brian whose ideas and finances have gone into getting this charitable organization off the ground.  It should help a lot of hustlers and street kids if all goes well.  And who better to counsel them than Hunter."

 

Justin stopped there looking around the room.  He saw a lot of sheepish looking people and some defiant glares coming from Claire and John and Bobby.

 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Jennifer said.  "I should never have listened to rumors.  I'm so glad everything is all right between you and Brian."  
  
"It's never been better," Justin said giving her a kiss.

 

"I'm sorry I doubted you guys," Emmett said tearily leaning his head on Drew's shoulder.

 

Justin cleared his throat.  It seemed like he had made his point.  "You may have noticed that there are quite a few sketches that I chose to show you, but I have thousands more that chronicle my life with Brian.  I want you each to take one of these and if you ever doubt us again, look long and hard at the sketch, and then fucking ask us about whatever's bothering you."

 

"Can I have the dick one?" Hunter asked with a grin."

 

Everyone laughed and the tension was broken.

 

"No, Hunter," Justin said holding that sketch against his chest.  "That's the only one that you can't have.  Neither can anyone else."

 

Hunter grinned and nodded.  They all started talking to each other with people gradually coming up to say they were sorry and give Brian and Justin a hug.  Many also apologized to John and Bobby.  A few started to select their sketch each appreciating that they were getting an original Justin Taylor.

 

"Ladies and queens, oh and Carl and Steve, of course," Brian said loudly.  He glanced at Carl who gave him a thumb's up.  "This has been the Justin Taylor show and I think he has done admirably in making his point.  I hope to fuck you all get it now.  We have coffee and muffins and fresh fruit for those of you who still consider yourself our friends and would like to stay.  Go see Claire in the kitchen if you would break bread with us."  
  
Many people headed for the kitchen glad to seemingly be back on good terms with Brian and Justin.  Justin was talking to his mother and Brian watched as she selected the sketch of him and Bree in the garden.  That surprised him because he thought she would want the one of the three of them which of course included her son.

 

"Why that one, Jennifer?" Brian asked.

 

"If I ever again doubt that you love my son, all I have to do is look at this sketch and I'll know," she said as she smiled at him.

 

"I hope you never doubt it, because I do love him."  
  
"I know," she said softly as she headed for the kitchen.

 

"Kinney, you are a fucking ass!" Melanie berated him.

 

"Do tell," he replied with a smirk.

 

"Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?"

 

"You mean in the split second between when you stopped talking and your hand connected with my face?"

 

"Yeah," she said.

 

"I hope this means you will drop your attempts to keep Gus away from me."  
  
"I have to or I won't be getting any into the next millennium."

 

"Ew, way too much information!"

 

"You're lucky all I'm doing is grossing you out," Melanie laughed as she walked away.

 

"Brian," Michael said.  Brian turned and looked at his old friend.  "Why didn't you tell me what you were doing at the bathhouse?" he accused.

 

"Michael, I'm under no obligation to tell you everything I do in my life.  I would be much happier if no one knew I was even connected with this clinic."

 

"But when I saw you in the alley giving money to a hustler…"

 

"You jumped to all the wrong conclusions and started spreading these vicious lies."

 

"I didn't mean them to be…" Michael said pathetically.

 

"I'm not the old Brian anymore.  When are you going to learn that?"

 

"That's what Ben said."  
  
"Ben's a very wise man.  Maybe you should start listening to him," Brian said gently.  If only Michael could grow up.

 

"I'll try."

 

"Good, then go get some coffee and choose your sketch wisely."

 

"Wisely, what do you mean?"

 

"Nothing, Michael, just get some coffee."  Brian shook his head as Michael walked away.

 

"Asshole!" Debbie said stepping up beside Brian and giving him a gentle swat upside his ear.

 

"You rang?" Brian retorted although his voice held little humor.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in you, Brian."  
  
"You remember me as a teenager, a bit like your son does.  I'm a different person now."

 

"I think that became very clear today.  Forgive me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
As Brian gave Debbie a hug he watched Ben and Michael looking through the remaining sketches.  They seemed to have narrowed it down to the one when Gus was born, the one of arrogant Brian and the one with him and Justin and newborn Bree.  Brian held his breath.  This selection would tell so much.  If Michael picked the one at Gus' birth that might mean he had realized that Brian was now a family man.  If he picked the one of him, Justin and Bree, that would show acceptance of Brian's family life and his husband.  Brian released Debbie who turned to watch too.  They each took a breath as Michael looked carefully at each sketch.  Finally he reached down and selected the arrogant Brian.

 

Brian and Debbie both groaned.  "He still doesn't get it.  Perpetually stuck in the past," Brian said sadly.

 

Debbie replied, "I don't think he ever will get it."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   
   
   
   


 


End file.
